Red Eyes
by Scrittoree
Summary: He was destined to become the next Head of the Uchiha clan. She just wanted to become a respected kunoichi. Now their paths are forever intertwined. How will they handle one another after they are bound by marriage? This is the story of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Was it natural love or forced commitment? Rated M for possible sexual content. Other pairings [Minato and Kushina]
1. Chapter 1

This is the love story of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's parents. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The start of something new!**_

Fugaku Uchiha  
Age: 21  
Role: Heir of the Uchiha clan

Mikoto Yugurie [1]  
Age: 18  
Role: Daughter of the Yugurie clan head

Kiyumo Inuzuka  
Age: 22  
Role: Heir to the Inuzuka Clan

Kushina Uzumaki

Age: 18

Role: Nine tailed fox host

Minato Namikaze

Age: 19

Role: Konaha's yellow flash

* * *

"Mikoto I am so sorry about the arranged marriage, you of all people deserve to find love for yourself. You're the most generous person I know." Minato had a sad expression on his face. His spikey blonde hair caressed his face and his blue eyes showed how sorry he was for his friend.

Kushina smacked her hand down on the table her long red hair flew back by the wind she had created, "OOO this is just working me up. Who do your parents think they are deciding who you're going to marry? It's just not right!" Her green eyes glistened with anger and her pale skin was slowly turning red with anger.

Mikoto gave both of them a weak smile "Thank you guys but I think I'm going to go now I just want to lay down I feel light-headed."

Both friends offered her their help in making sure she got home safely but she declined and said she was ok.

* * *

Mikoto walked alone, the wind blew her long black hair out of her face, and she couldn't help but wonder who she would be marrying. She knew this day would come but she had hoped her duties as a ninja would had taken her life before she seen the day. A little extreme yes, but she could end up with a man who doesn't respect her at all.

"Hey watch out!"

"Huh?" Before Mikoto could look up she was tackled to the ground by a huge black dog. The dog growled at Mikoto making her nervous.

"Fuse down boy." A man reached down and pulled Mikoto up off the ground. Mikoto looked up to see a guy with two red fang tattoo's on either side of his cheeks. He had long brown hair which was pull up into a ponytail with strands of hair flying everywhere. He had a typical gray ninja tunic on however the sleeves were cut off showing the tattoo's on his arms. He had on blue pants and blue shoes to match.

Kushina and Minato, who had been following their friend despite her resistance hopped down by her side.

"Kiyumo you idiot watch were you're going!" Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kiyumo blushed deeply, "Oh hey Kushina. You look so beautiful when you're angry."

Kushina turned red with anger, "Will you just apologize to my friend dog boy!"

Kiyumo grabbed Kushina's hand, "You sure are feisty, and you will be perfect as my wife."

Kushina snatched back her hand and pushed Kiyumo away, "Get back you nut job!"

"Kiyumo." A low voice made its presence known. Mikoto looked around Kiyumo to find a man and woman standing behind him with irritating looks on their faces.

The woman spoke with anger, "Kiyumo you lecherous idiot! Get over here so we can get going! Or did you forget about our mission already?"

"Calm down Tsume I'm coming. Until next time my love."

Kushina gaged and Mikoto giggled at her friend causing a glare from Kiyumo's male teammate.

Mikoto leaned closed Minato and asked, "Minato who is that other guy with Kiyumo?"

Minato looked at the man, "Oh that's Fugaku Uchiha."

Kiyumo laughed smartly, "The girl with Kushina just ask Yellow Flash about you."

The group started to walk away and the mysterious man gave Mikoto one last stare before joining his teammates.

* * *

 **Well that it is for this chapter! I will update very soon. Please comment/review your opinion! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back already with a new chapter! I know I just posted the story yesterday but hopefully it will attract more follows. Enjoy =)!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: It's You!**_

Mikoto had naturally curly hair, she enjoyed it very much but at a very young age her mother made it clear her hair was to be straight. Mikoto just got out of the shower, water dripped from her hair down to her shoulders. She wrapped her towel around her hair after she was fully dressed.

There was three knocks on her bedroom door and she knew exactly who it was. She quickly made her way to open it and when she did she greeted her guest, "Hello mother."

Her mother walked past her and gently placed a huge bowl of steaming hot water on Mikoto's vanity set, "Hello Miko, I knew you were going to wash your hair and so I boiled you some hot water to straighten it."

Mikoto looked at the piping hot water then at her mother, "Thank you but I do not want to straighten my hair mother."

Mikoto's mother laughed and swiped her hand in the air. Ignoring her daughters wishes she grabbed Mikoto's arm and sat her down in front of her mirror, "Non-sense my dear. Here I'll do it for you."

Mikoto didn't argue with her mother about these things, "Mother knows best." Is what her mother always told her.

Her mother grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled it over the steamy water, she then tightly held two brushes on both sides of the strand of hair and roughly pulled the brushes to the end of the strand. The piece of hair fell to Mikoto's arm, it was completely straight.

* * *

"You wanted to see me father?"

The built man sat surrounded by beautiful women who were serving different things to him, "Fugaku my son. Come on in, I have some wonderful news. Ladies leave us."

Fugaku watched as the women left out the room, "Father why do you bother yourself with those women?"

Fugaku's father laugh shook the room, "Son, there is a great feeling women make you feel. When your mother was alive nothing could ruin my day." His father looked at him, "You look just like her you know, she would be very proud of you."

Fugaku indeed resembled his mother. He had her dark eyes and tan skin and dark brown hair however where her hair was long and fell past her back his was short and stopped before her shoulders. Fugaku coughed uncomfortably he did not like talking about his mother, "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

The man laughed again and smacked his hands together, "I have found you a wife. She is the daughter of Master Yugurie of the Yugurie clan."

Fugaku wanted to interject but he knew he could not. As much as he wanted to believe he was talking to his father, he knew he was speaking lord Uchiha and the council had really chosen his wife.

His father continued speaking, "Her name is Mikoto. I want you to go make a gesture to her, and Fugaku pretend like you are excited. Love is a beautiful thing."

* * *

Mikoto and her mother were in her friend's family flower shop admiring the grand selection of flowers. She had just come from lunch with Kushina. Her mother had wandered off to take a closer look at the white roses. Mikoto heard the bells on the flower shop door jingle.

"Welcome!" She heard the store clerk say to the guest.

Mikoto looked up subconsciously and was surprised to see Kiyumo's male teammate looking around the flower shop. Blush came to her cheeks and Mikoto didn't know why.

Why am I blushing? I don't even know him. Only his name.

Fugaku looked up at Mikoto sensing someone was staring at him. She quickly averted her gaze, but it was too late he recognized her from the other day. Mikoto turned her back trying to avoid him but he only followed her, he was intrigued.

"Excuse me." Mikoto turned around to see that Fugaku speaking to her.

Hesitantly she answered, "Yes?"

"What is your favorite flower?" He asked

Mikoto blushed, "Huh? My favorite flower? Why?"

"I'm buying flowers for a woman I've never met. I figured if I asked a woman's opinion the chances of her liking them are higher."

Mikoto giggled softly and Fugaku examined her the same way he did when he first saw her, "Don't you trust that she will like them because they are coming from you?"

Fugaku squinted his eyes, "I do not trust anyone or thing."

Mikoto looked up at him in surprise, "You have to trust something or someone."

Fugaku laughed smartly, "Let me guess you trust almost everyone?"

Mikoto nodded her head, "Trusting people is important to me. Does that make me a bad person?"

Fugaku picked up the lily Mikoto put down, "Of course not. It just makes you very stupid."

Mikoto's face fumed with embarrassment, "I am not stupid, you jerk!"

Fugaku wasn't fazed by Mikoto's yelling, "You are and yelling at me will not change that. Stupid."

Mikoto balled up her fist but calmed down when she heard her mother's voice yell for her, "Miko! Come on dear we have to go!"

Mikoto walked past Fugaku to meet her mother not saying another word to him.

* * *

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Mikoto your fiancé is here to see you!"

Mikoto trembled when she heard her father speak those words. She didn't expect the man to show up uninvited. Her stomach twisted in knots and her legs started to tremble as she made her way down the hallway to the main entrance. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and with each step her breathe became heavier. She stopped and took a deep breath before working up the courage to meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Mikoto walked to the door entrance and almost passed out in agony.

There, outside her doorway was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't help but utter his name in shock, "Fugaku?"

Fugaku stood with the same look on his face, "Stupid. Your real name is Mikoto?"

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I would deeply appreciate and comments or reviews you have for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Did you miss me? Well more like the story. I actually started this story because of a story called Betrothed which was discontinued. I have received permission to use parts of the story however so do not think I am a story stealer. The first two chapter are all me and this one might be the only one I incorporate into my story. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 3: Late Night Visit!**_

Mikoto was a firm believer in etiquette, and with becoming an Uchiha soon she had to be. So when someone came pounding on her door at three in the morning according to her bedside clock, she was not happy. She imagined her parents would be even less pleased. With an agitated sigh she slid out of bed and slipped on a thin summer robe to greet the person who was still pounding on her door.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" her father asked angrily as he marched down the hall, her mother equally upset, right behind him.

"I'll tend to it father." She said. "Please go to bed, you and mother have a busy day in the morning."

Her father sent another glare to the door before leading his wife back to their bedroom and closing the door. Truth be told, whatever situation lay beyond that door would take less time and less frustration if she handled it. She loved her father very much but he was rather hot-headed, especially with being woken up in the middle of the night like this.

After she saw her parent's bedroom door closed she turned around to answer the door. An impatient looking Hiashi Hyuga stood there looking like he was ready to kick the door in with a clearly annoyed Hizashi Hyuga by his side.

"It's about time." The angered man said. "We need your help; Kushina got herself arrested when she got in a fight with one of the Uchiha on the police force."

There was momentary shock before confusion set in. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because you're an Uchiha and they won't let her out, so we need you to convince them to let her go. They do not care for us Hyuga's."

Mikoto looked at Hiashi shocked, he was right despite her last name she was still an Uchiha from her mother's side. Although she had grown up with her father's last name and his clan's rules. Fugaku came to mind, now that she thought about it she was the only clear choice as Fugaku's bride. She had activated her sharingan even though she hardly uses it. However, the most important fact was that she was a direct descendant of Izuna Uchiha while Fugaku was a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha. Theoretically any children they produced should rise to greatness as the legendary brothers had.

Hizashi took this moment to speak up. "We should just leave her there, maybe then she'll finally learn her lesson and stop picking fights with everyone."

This earned him a glare from Hiashi. "We're teammates; we can't just leave her there." He said before turning back to Mikoto.

"I don't really know what I can do." She said uncertainly. She may have been related to half of the police force but that didn't mean she knew them.

"Well you have to at least come with us and try!" Hizashi argued, and before Mikoto could protest anymore the wild Hyuga grabbed her arm and dragged her out and down the street.

Mikoto didn't have time to try and wrench her arm free as she desperately tried to keep her robe closed, her short, thin robe. It also didn't help that she was barefoot. This was not appropriate attire for someone to go gallivanting off in the middle of the night, especially now that she was betrothed to the Clan's Heir. Her mother and father would be absolutely scandalized if they ever found out.

And then the thought struck her. Fugaku was the Chief of Police.

This was not how she wanted to see him. But as she tried to wrench herself free Hizashi only gripped her arm tighter. She looked over to Hiashi who she was sure would understand her predicament being his clan's heir, but he wouldn't look her way. "Hizashi, please," She begged. "I need to change if I'm to be in public."

"Don't worry you look fine." He said dismissively. Clearly there was no getting away from him, maybe he was acting like he this because Hyuga's and Uchiha's were secret rivals.

Her sense of looming doom increased as the Police Station came into sight. At this point she could only hope that Fugaku had gone home for the night and wouldn't see her so undressed. She thought it might be too ridiculous to hope that tonight's antics wouldn't reach the Clan Elders and worse, her parents.

Giving her robe one last tug to make sure it was covering all the important parts, she was dragged in through the front doors of the Police Headquarters. All movement in the room stopped when Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga burst through the doors with a half dressed, blushing Uchiha behind them. The men ignored them all and marched right up the man behind the front desk. Mikoto recognized him as Tekka Uchiha; he was just a year older than her and used to pull her hair when they were children.

"Mikoto?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She self-consciously adjusted her robe again as Hizashi pushed her to stand in front of the desk. "Look I brought an Uchiha, now you have to let Kushina go."

Tekka sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, I told you before, that's not how it works. She committed a crime and now she has to stay in lock up for the next two days." He explained.

Hizashi looked ready to start a fight himself when Mikoto decided to intervene.

"What crime did she commit?" she asked.

Tekka turned his head to look at her. "Don't tell me your friends with that Uzumaki chick." He said with a frown.

Mikoto lifted her chin. "I am. Now what are her crimes?"

"She got in a physical altercation with Yakumi, one of our new recruits." He said before turning back to Hizashi and Hiashi. "Which is illegal."

"He started it by slapping her on the ass." Hiashi said calmly.

"That doesn't give her the right to punch him!" Tekka argued back, standing up from his chair.

"Actually," Mikoto began. "He assaulted her which gives her every right to defend herself."

Tekka sent her a glare. "Fine." He said. "Just keep her the hell away from here." And with that said he stomped out of the room with the cell keys in hand.

"See I told you they would let her out if you came." Hiashi said while Hizashi gave a nod of agreement.

"You still could have let me get dressed, Hizashi." She said, tugging at the hem of her robe.

Hizashi and Hiashi just ignored the girl.

Kushina's angry voice could be heard before she could be seen. "And you tell him that if I ever see him again he's going to get it, ya know!"

Tekka was the first to enter the room with a dark scowl on his face with Kushina right behind him looking triumphant. "Yeah, I know." He snapped. "Just get her out of her Mikoto."

Kushina's eyes lit up upon seeing Mikoto and the twins and she ran over to them, bumping into Tekka in the process. "Come on let's get the hell out of here!"

As Tekka sat back down Mikoto turned to him. "Perhaps you ought to teach your new recruits on proper etiquette when they put on the Police Force Uniform as it does hold the Uchiha crest." And with that said she turned on her heel to join her friends.

Mikoto said good bye to her friends and made her way back to her home. She was really regretting not pulling herself free earlier to change as the early mornings had started to become very cool. She wrapped her arms around herself but that did little to block out the cold. Her bare feet weren't faring much better on the cold dirt road. She vowed that from that point on whenever someone came to her home in the middle of the night she would let her father handle it.

On the bright side however Fugaku hadn't seen her in her nightwear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku was in a foul mood. He had just gotten home when he remembered that he hadn't released that annoying Uzumaki girl from the holding cell. Admittedly one of his officers had started the conflict and he hadn't found out about the incident until after she was in lockup, but he really just couldn't bring himself to release her immediately. So he had completely forgotten about her and gone home after he had finished his paperwork.

He was about halfway there when he saw a young woman walking toward him in nothing but her nightgown and robe. Upon closed inspection he could see the Uchiha Crest stitched on her breast. What kind of self-respecting Uchiha was out and about in the middle of the night dressed like that? As future Head of the Clan he intended on finding out.

"What do you think you're doing out at this time of night in your robe?" He demanded as she moved closer.

She looked absolutely startled and a light blushed formed on her cheeks contrasting pleasantly with her dark eyes and hair. "Fugaku, I-I hadn't intended to leave the house like this." She said averting her eyes from him and tugging her robe closer around herself.

"Mikoto." He was surprised to find that it was his future wife barely dressed outside. She was wearing the silk robe he had gotten made for her. However, he had to ask, "Then what made an Elite Uchiha do so?" He was determined to get to the bottom of this despite her embarrassment.

She looked around and tugged the hem of her robe down. "Some friends dragged me to the Police Headquarters to help get another Kushina released. The twins seemed to think that I, being somewhat an Uchiha, would help her case."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Who are these friend who dragged you out in the middle of the night?" He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

"Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga."

Fugaku pressed his lips together annoyed at the names Mikoto had spoken. He then touched her face, "You're cold I'll carry you home; you shouldn't be out at this time of night alone."

Mikoto's blush deepened but she nodded as Fugaku scooped her up in a bridal position, the two walked back to her home.

Once there he put her down and warned her not to let it happen again and to rethink her friendship with the Hyuga's, "I shouldn't have to tell you any of this, it seems to me that you are really stupid."

Mikoto balled up her fist in anger, "I was actually enjoying your company, why did you have to mess it up?"

Fugaku grabbed a hold of Mikoto and threw her into his arms. It was warm and he smelt really good, she couldn't help but blush at the simple embrace, "Fu- Fugaku?"

"You don't get it stupid, it became my job to protect you when we became engaged. There are people who want you dead, so stop wandering around at night."

Mikoto hugged him back tightly and she didn't want to let him go. When she had to however she bravely gave him a kiss on the cheek before she thanked him and bid him a good night. She closed the door to her house. Her gaze fell on the white lilies Fugaku had brought to her the day before. She bit her lip before she locked the door and went back to her bedroom returning to her slumber.

On his way back to his own home he touched his cheek where Mikoto's lips had been. He smiled at his future bride, while she had embarrassed the clan by walking around in her nightdress, she was also quite beautiful.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that is it for this chapter! Let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I am back with chapter 4! I want to take the time to thank Yuulin for the awesome comment left for this story! Thanks a ton comments like these keeps me going. With that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Chapter 4: Minato and Kushina!**_

It was a calm and cool day, a tall figure stood in the shadows watching a hot headed girl. She was making her daily rounds as always. Currently she was at the book store, she went after getting a few groceries. He wasn't stalking her like Mikoto tried to accuse him of doing, but he couldn't help but memorize her daily routine since it intertwined with his own; even though he made sure they did. Next would be the ramen shop, she would always drop of some gift to the owner's pregnant wife and would somehow end up eating a few bowls of ramen. Then she would head home and somewhere along the line end up with Mikoto.

Minato sighed deeply, he wish he could get Kushina to see him the way he sees her. He had saved her life one time when she was kidnapped. He was able to find the red strands of hair she left behind as a trail. That was when they actually started to speak to one another, it was the day before teams were assigned and he had hoped to have her on his. It however did not turn out that way. After that it was hard to talk to her as they were always on missions at different times or the same time. Luckily Mikoto had been great friends with Kushina and since Mikoto and Minato were teammates he had some interaction with Kushina now. But he wanted more than just a mutual friend to bond them, he wanted to be able to ask her to go to the movies with him without having to have Mikoto there. He did love Mikoto as a sister and was thankful for her, but she would soon be married and won't be able to connect them.

He watched as another figure approached the girl, "Hey baby, I was wondering if you and I could get together later?"

Minato could see the girl's noes crinkle at her long term admirer Kiyumo. She turned red at his words, "No way you creep! How many times will I have to tell you no before you get the hint?!"

Kiyumo placed his arm around Kushina, this was an action he should not have done. Minato knew it would end badly. Kushina balled up her fist and punched Kiyumo, "That will show ya not to mess with me! Believe it!"

Kushina stormed away and Minato stood and watched Kiyumo, he had to give it to him he didn't give up so easily. Minato couldn't help but think how Kushina will act towards him. Mikoto told him not to worry and that he wasn't like the other men who have taken an interest in Kushina. He couldn't help but worry. He was rumored to become the next leader to the village, he's beloved by his peers, a warrior to his country, and brave beyond compare. Albeit, when it came to Kushina, the red head who had the prettiest green eyes which sparkled and burn with passion. He was nervous, he even had tell himself to stop staring at her at times.

Kiyumo bumped into Minato, "Watch out flash."

Minato took a deep breath he wasn't one to chase a confrontation, but maybe it was seeing the dog ninja hit on the girl he liked. He made a smart remark, "There's not much to watch out for."

Kiyumo spun around on his heel baring his sharp teeth, "What did you say?"

Minato simply looked at the Kiyumo, "How do you work up the courage to ask Kushina out every time knowing she'll shoot you down?"

Kiyumo was giving off kill intent which caused his black hound Fuse to growl at Minato, "You have the nerve to ask me for advice after such a disrespectful comment?! I'm not a coward like you! You're a coward! There now that you have your answer I'm going to kick your ass!"

Minato stood calmly waiting to be attacked but Fugaku dropped down from a roof top. He looked at Minato then to his teammate, "Kiyumo fighting without probable cause is against the law. If you attack Minato I'll have to arrest you."

Minato then remembered that Fugaku was recently promoted to head of the police force. He watched as the Kiyumo yelled out of anger before turning and walking away, "Whatever I'll get that battle one day."

Fugaku turned to Minato who thanked him for defusing the situation, "Hnn." Fugaku had a deep scowl, "Just be sure to only like Kushina and no one but Kushina."

He then turned to take his leave before Minato could respond. Fugaku hopped from roof top to roof top, he was really beginning to like Mikoto, but he had to take care of some business immediately.

Minato stood up straighter, "Today is the day I ask her out."

He started to think where would she be next? By now she would have dropped off her groceries and usually on cooler days like this her and Mikoto would go to the parks and walk around. Before he even realized it he was walking, more like jogging, no running towards the park to meet Kushina and ask her out, and nothing would stop him. Hopefully.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I kissed him on the cheek and went inside the house." Mikoto had just finished telling Kushina about the rest of her night after they parted ways.

They had been walking around but decided to sit down on a park bench.

Kushina slightly smiled at her friend, "I'm happy you don't totally hate the guy ya know, but I wouldn't trust him if he doesn't trust you."

Mikoto blushed, "He didn't say he didn't trust me, just people." She then thought about it and giggled with embarrassment, "On second thought maybe I need to pray to God about it."

Kushina nodded her head up and down calmly, "I need to pray maybe then I'll catch a break with men."

Mikoto smiled and laid her head on the red head's shoulder. Her friend was a total tomboy when she was younger. She had grown up and even though she was still a tomboy, she was a girly girl in many ways, like wanting a cute guy.

A quick yellow flash caused the girls to squint their eyes. Kushina looked up at Minato, his perfectly chiseled jaw was framed perfectly by his long yellow hair. Kushina held a slight blush on her cheeks and Mikoto took the time to whisper, "This may be a sign take a chance Shi-Shi before someone else does."

Kushina's eyes widen at the thought of Minato ending up with someone else. Who else would love her? She couldn't end up with Kiyumo she was allergic to dogs. However she didn't really know if Minato felt anything for her. Probably not. Why would he, she wasn't the most attractive woman in the village he could have. Almost every girl her age wanted to be with Minato all but Mikoto. He could choose any girl. A girl whose hair wasn't an eccentric color or who didn't have pale skin, in contrast he could have a girl who had more curves, a girl others admire for her beauty.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly she didn't care about anything of those things, she had to tell him, "Minato I really need to tell you something."

Mikoto blushed in excitement she waited for this moment for forever, the moment her best friends realized they were meant for one another.

Minato shook his head, "I really need to speak first."

"No." Kushina shook her head back, "Me first Minato."

Normally, having a soft spot for Kushina, Minato would have back down but nothing was stopping him from telling her his feelings including her, "It's too important Kushina, It can't wait."

Kushina and Minato started to argue about who would speak first and in a matter of seconds it became a heated argument. Mikoto's face dropped in disappointment _'I cannot believe they are arguing at a time like this!'_ She thought to herself.

She gently coughed causing them to look her way, "Well flip a quarter, Kushina you're heads Minato tails."

The friends nodded and watched the girl toss the quarter into the air and catch it. Mikoto looked at the coin, it was heads, Kushina had won however, she lied to her friends, "Tails Minato you get to speak first."

Mikoto lied because she knew Kushina wanted Minato to ask her out and Mikoto could tell that was what he was about to do. She never seen such passion in his eyes before.

Minato looked at Kushina and blushed deeply, "I want to take you out."

Kushina gasped in shock, "Out like a date?"

Minato thought Kushina seemed disgusted by his proposal and panicked, "No."

Kushina then looked down to the ground in disappointment. Minato clenched his teeth the words Kiyumo spoke echoed inside of his mind. _'You're a coward!'_

He took a deep breath he would rather fall down then never take a chance for her. The woman he cared deeply for, "Yes Kushina, a date. I would really like it if you'd go on a date with me."

Kushina's face turned red like it did when she punch Kiyumo and Minato waited for the rejection calmly, "Yes. I think that would be nice ya know."

Minato looked up to see Kushina smiling which in return made him smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto had already walked away to give the Kushina and Minato privacy. She knew one of them if not both would tell her of the event that happened today. She was headed to see Fugaku, she wanted to see if he wanted to go on a date with her to better their relationship.

She reached Fugaku's house inside of the Uchiha compound. His maid had informed her that he was not home but he was at a house a few streets down. Mikoto thanked her and walked to the house. She walked to the door which was swung open and an older woman rushed out of it but stopped when she saw Mikoto.

"Hello." The woman said with a smile.

Mikoto smiled back, "Hello I'm looking for Fugaku Uchiha his home taker said I could find him here."

The woman nodded, "Yes he's here with my daughter Chiyo. They're best friends; you can go on up to him. I'll be back later, bye."

Mikoto watched as the woman left her, "She very trusting letting a stranger go into her home without knowing them. Nothing like Fugaku." Mikoto smiled and her stomach twisted at the sound of his name but in a good way.

Mikoto walked into the house and headed up the stairs hoping to find her fiancé and his friend. She heard sounds and she followed them down the hallway. It wasn't until she heard the noises clearly that she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Someone was making love. Then, the sudden thought occurred to her that no one else was home besides herself, Fugaku, and Chiyo. Mikoto's heart started to beat slowly and painfully as she made her way to the door way of the bedroom the sounds were coming from.

She could hear the bed squeaking and a woman moaning, "Yes. Yes. Yes." Louder and louder.

She stood in front of the door and tears started to fill her eyes. She reached out to turn the door knob her hand was visibly shaking. She cracked the door open and her hands covered her mouth, tears spilled over her eyelids and rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There making love to who she guess to be Chiyo was Fugaku. Her fiancé. She stared in mortification, she watched as Fugaku stroked up and down on the girl and in response she bit her lip and began moaning once again. Mikoto's breathe became heavy and she felt like she wasn't getting any air.

Chiyo pulled Fugaku's head down and started to kiss him. Mikoto couldn't help but think the kiss she gave him on the cheek was nothing in comparison to her kisses.

The girl pulled away and spoke, "Aren't you going to miss this when you're married to that prick?"

Mikoto stepped backwards and the wooden floors creaked loudly. Fugaku jumped off the girl, "I thought your mother was gone. No one can know about this Chiyo."

Chiyo sat up angered at the interruption, "Relax she is. I'm sure it was nothing check if you want but hurry, I'm not done with you just yet."

"Hnn." Was the only response Fugaku gave, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked to the door way.

' _Move!'_ Mikoto told herself but she could not. Her body was frozen, Fugaku swung opened the door and his eyes widen with shock, "Mikoto, W-?"

Mikoto cut him off, "How long have you been doing this?!"

Fugaku tried to grab her but she hopped back out of reach. Chiyo stood behind Fugaku with fear in her eyes.

"Mikoto."

"Stay the hell away from me stupid!"

Mikoto ran down the staircase as fast as she could just to be chased by Fugaku. She swung open the front door and stepped outside. Fugaku stopped himself from flying outside the door way. Mikoto knew he would never let himself been seen in practically no clothing. She stared at him, she wanted him to see that she hated him, that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Don't worry, I will never be as stupid as to trust you again."

She turned around and walked away. Her heart was pained, and the sudden realization came to her that no matter what happens between them she was his betrothed. She was his.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that is it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon! Comment/ reviews are extremely appreciated! Until next time =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I've received another great comment from Yuulin and new comment from YouMeAndEternity! Thank you for taking the time to write awesome comments! I hope my story continues to please you guys! For your comments I wrote another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. =)

 _ **Chapter 5: Payback!**_

Minato and Mikoto sat under a shaded tree. The wind was blowing the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was a perfect day. Mikoto couldn't help but wonder how the day could be so perfect when her heart was so sad. Why wasn't it raining? Or better, storming. Why wasn't the world showing Fugaku how he made her feel? Forget him, she wish he would go to the fiery depths of hell and burned to death over and over again.

Mikoto sighed deeply she began thinking to herself, _"Come on Mikoto, you're better than that you are a kind person do not react out of anger."_

"What's up with you? You haven't taken a bite of your peach, I know they're your favorite."

Mikoto looked up at her friend his hair was so bright it reminded her the sun and his smile brighten everyone's day, "Minato never hurt Kushina."

Minato looked at his friend in shock and concern, "I won't she's too precious to me."

Mikoto smiled she knew her teammate was telling the truth. But everything reminded her of the situation that happened with Fugaku and Chiyo. Was she not precious to him? Of course not, after all he never really chose her either. They had only met a few days ago and found out they were betrothed. Did she really expect him to love her or care about her in the slightest? Apparently so because she felt tears threating to fall from her eyes.

Minato plopped next to his friend and elbowed her, "I know that look it's the look you get when you finish off your opponent."

Mikoto laid her head on her knees, "Oh really, what do I look?"

Minato leaned back against the tree, "Pained."

Mikoto looked at her friend then into the sky, "I found Fugaku with another woman."

Minato looked at Mikoto calmly, "And?"

Mikoto laughed coldly, "They were making plans to raise money for the orphanage. I found them in bed together!"

Minato watch Mikoto he could tell she was hurt, "Mikoto, I am so sorry. What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?" She asked.

Minato punched his palm, "Get some payback!"

Mikoto giggled for the first time that day, "You sound more like Kushina than yourself. I can't get payback I'm too busy." She then stood up, "See look I have to go right now. Bye Minato have fun on your date tonight."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku stomped angrily through the Uchiha compound. He was upset, he had no idea why but he couldn't focus on anything. Mikoto's face popped into his mind, she was upset with him as she should be. If it were vice versa he would have murdered the man who had touched her in such a way. Even though they weren't madly in love it was traditional for one to save themselves until marriage.

In fairness to Fugaku he was a man, albeit he was only 15 when he lost his virginity to Chiyo. He didn't remember how it happened she was willing and he didn't say no. But those days were behind him. He hadn't had sex with her for three years; that was until yesterday.

"You who FuFu, come here handsome."

Fugaku turned around to find Chiyo hanging out her door. He walked over to her and pushed inside her home, "Where is your mom?"

"Not here. Why do you want to go upstairs again?" She said seductively while unzipping Fugaku's jonin jacket.

He snatched her hand and threw it down, "Mikoto is upset with me because of you."

She pouted, "Because of me? You were the one who climb into my bed."

"You said you'd tell Mikoto about our past if I hadn't!"

Chiyo crossed her arms angrily, "You only care about her! Why did you even care if I told her or not Mr. Icareaboutnoone!?"

Fugaku looked angered, "It is considered dishonorable for a clan heir to not save themselves for marriage because we are guaranteed to be married to produce. On top of that our clan has a kekkei genkai, it is my sole duty to preserve that bloodline. I'm not sure what the elders would do to me if they found out about my mistakes. If Mikoto were to tell…"

"If she tells anyone you can marry me and I'll have your children." Chiyo interrupted.

"Your mother nor you have awakened the sharigan, our children will have less than a 50% chance of obtaining it. Mikoto sharigan is almost as strong as mine, she will be my wife."

"You really have taken a liking to this girl haven't you?" She looked at Fugaku waiting for an answer that never came, "Well then I'll just have to show you I'm your only choice."

"Chiyo, you haven't been a choice since you slept with my best friend. You black mailed me and I made the mistake of falling into it. Now Mikoto is suffering."

Chiyo's face turned red with anger, "Fugaku! Keep on pretending like you did it to protect Mikoto and her feelings you and I both know it was to protect yourself."

Fugaku walked out the house not looking back. _"Maybe at first."_ He thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm home!" Mikoto yelled out as she walked into her house. She felt bad for leaving Minato so early but she had to, she wanted to be alone.

Mikoto's mother popped her head out of the dining room, "Hi Miko I'm glad you're home early. Come join us for lunch."

Mikoto took her shoes off one after the other, "Actually I don't think eating is a good idea for me right now. I don't feel so well."

Kiyoko laughed dismissing her daughter's words, "Non-sense besides Fugaku is here."

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Why was he there? What part of "stay the hell away from me" didn't he get? She couldn't see him, no she had to find an excuse.

"Mother I."

Kiyoko pulled her daughter's arm forcing her into the dining room. Mikoto came face to face with Fugaku. She looked away from him in disgust, her mother pulled out a chair next to Fugaku and forced Mikoto down into it before taking her place beside her own husband.

Fugaku coughed uncomfortably and grabbed Mikoto's hand just for her to snatch it back angrily.

She looked up to find her parents starring at her in shock. She put on a fake smile and reach for one the finger sandwiches on the table and took a bite, "They're delicious."

"I made them for you." Fugaku stated.

Mikoto choked on her food and her mother spoke, "Here I'll poor you some tea to wash it down. Mikoto I have to say you have the sweetest man. He came over with bags of groceries wanting to make you a lunch. Trust me Miko men usually only do these things when they've done something wrong."

"Like sleep with a whore?" Mikoto mumbled.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing." She impersonated a real laugh.

"This seems like as good of time as any." Fugaku said before standing up and kneeling down on a single knee. He pulled out a big white box and opened it wide. It was an engagement ring but it was the most beautiful ring Mikoto had seen. It was a silver .5 karat princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds around the band. If she had envisioned a perfect ring it would be it. She looked at Fugaku and shook her head she then ran out of the room.

"Mikoto?!" Her mother yelled in confusion.

Fugaku got up and followed her out onto her balcony he shut the doors and turned to her, "Mikoto."

"How dare you come into my home with a diamond ring pretending like you weren't in bed with someone else yesterday?"

Fugaku looked at her calmly, "Hnn. You're still upset."

Mikoto with pure rage in her voice yelled, "Get Out!"

Fugaku placed the engagement ring box on a table before hopping over her balcony and leaving.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina clung to Minato's arm while they walked down the streets of the village. It was late and they were coming from the live theater play called _"The hidden Rose"._ It wasn't what Kushina expected, because of the title she thought it was going to be a romance. It turned out to be a dramatic double crossing play about two brothers who love the same girl Rose however rose didn't love either but was after their family fortune but their mother had spent ever last penny.

Kushina enjoyed being with Minato even though he still had fan girls. He looked down at her and smiled, "You hungry?"

Kushina blushed and nodded, "Yes. How about some ramen?"

The two agreed and started to walk to the ramen shop. Minato stopped when he saw Fugaku walking towards them with his head down.

Kushina looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Mikoto caught Fugaku in bed with a girl named Chiyo. I was disgusted when she told me but my blood is just boiling now."

Kushina glared at Fugaku, "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

Minato shrugged his shoulders, "What can we do?"

Kushina punched her palm, "Get some payback!"

Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself, "I don't think we should, Mikoto told me no when I suggested it to her earlier."

He looked over and to his surprise his red-head companion was already following after Fugaku who entered a bar.

Kushina quickly looked around finding him in a booth with his two teammates. She marched right over to his table and smacked down on it hard. Minato quickly yanked her back, "What are you doing?"

Kushina looked into his eyes, "Going to battle for our best friend!"

Minato slowly released Kushina and she whistled loudly to grab the bar's attention. It quiet down and Kushina yelled, "Where is Chiyo Uchiha?!"

Fugaku stood up from his seat, "Don't you dare!"

Chiyo made herself known, "Right here. Who's asking?"

Kushina glared at Chiyo, "Mikoto's best friend!"

Chiyo visible shook with fear.

Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga seeing the commotion walked up to their teammate, "What are you doing Kushina? We're in a bar filled with Uchiha police."

"I don't care!" She then looked at Fugaku and pointed at him, "Fugaku and Chiyo Uchiha are cheaters!"

Gasps came at different times causing Kushina to look around. Her anger visible slipped away, "I played them in battleship and they cheated! Fugaku gave Chiyo his battleship and the ship my best friend loaned me to play with sunk to bottom of the sea."

Fugaku chocked at Kushina's word play.

"You're nuts!" She heard a random voice say before the bar became filled with noise again.

She continued to stare at Fugaku and he returned the stare with no anger but regret. She then looked at Chiyo who smiled and said, "His battleship is legendary."

Kushina balled up her fist and yelled, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

She jump on Chiyo causing her to fall to the floor. Kushina sat on top of her and punched Chiyo in the face over and over.

"Get her off of me!" Chiyo yelled.

Minato pulled Kushina up and Fugaku helped Chiyo up. Seeing this Kushina went into a rage and attacked both Fugaku and Chiyo.

"Hey she's on the boss!" one of the task force members yelled.

Minato saw three men running towards Kushina to protect Fugaku. He knew they would try to hurt Kushina so Minato attacked them. Hizashi turned to Hiashi, "Go get Mikoto brother, I'll fight with Minato."

After defeating the three men Hizashi pulled Chiyo up and moved her far away they fight.

Kushina punched Fugaku while tears fell from her eyes and she repeated, "She's too good for you."

Minato soon noticed that Fugaku made no effort to stop Kushina or her hits he just took it.

"That's enough!" A jonin yelled, "Cuff them."

Minato, Hizashi, and Kushina after she was pulled off from Fugaku were all hand cuffed and taken to the holding cells.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto stood outside Kushina's jail cell, she asked the others to wait outside for her.

Kushina ran up to the bars, "Mikoto! You came for me."

Mikoto smiled, "Of course I came Shi you're in here because of me."

Kushina blushed with embarrassment, "You heard huh?"

Mikoto laughed, "Yes I heard about the battle that happened. You assaulted a civilian, the head of police and who knows who else."

"How bad is it?" Kushina asked.

"No charges at all you free to leave. All of you are." Mikoto stated as she spun the cell key around her finger, "But before I let you out answer me this. Why didn't you shout to the entire bar what Fugaku had done like you planned?"

Kushina looked at her friend seriously then took a deep breath and smiled, "I love you KoKo, no matter how angry I am I will never hurt you. Having all those people know about what he had done, even though it shouldn't would have embarrassed you too."

Mikoto unlocked the cell and hugged her friend tightly, "Kushina, I would have rather been cut. I trusted him already and I fell in love with the idea or being with him in the future." Mikoto broke down and cried out painfully.

Kushina held her friend tighter and started to cry with, "Mikoto please stop crying, or I'll kill him and be in a cell for the rest of my life. The pain will go away but you have to promise me something."

"What?" Mikoto asked through tears.

Kushina pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes, "Don't try to get revenge or payback because that will only deepen the scar and add more tears, and more tears means my death threats become real. Above all else, you're too good for it."

Mikoto nodded her head, "Same for you. You're too good for it to."

Kushina clung to Mikoto, "How about a sleepover?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes payback isn't worth it, especially for beautiful people like my readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New chapter coming soon. Comments are very appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I know it is a later update but I started college so it might be slower updates. Hopefully not too long but there will be updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Chapter 6: Four Man Squad!**_

Mikoto opened her eyes and looked around she was still drowsy from her slumber. She turned to see

she was entangled in long red hair. She and Kushina had fallen asleep late last night or early this

morning she couldn't tell. She looked around Kushina's apartment and couldn't believe the mess they

made from their sleepover. Mikoto and Kushina were excellent cooks so they made homemade sushi.

They also had a pillow and popcorn fight after watching a movie. Her mind was off of Fugaku all night

but now it was quiet and her thoughts became clouded with images of him. Her stomach started to turn

with bad excitement and she couldn't stop the feeling of pain.

"No more!" She yelled as she sat up also waking up her red head friend.

Kushina wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "Mikoto what are you yelling about?" she said as she stretched

out and yawned loudly.

Mikoto stood up, "I was just thinking of Fugaku and feeling bad for myself again. But no more! I'm stronger than that!"

Kushina balled up her fist encouraging her friend, "Damn right you are you're a kunoichi! Believe it!"

"I am and I'm going to go see if there are any missions I can take on." Mikoto started to look around for her clothes.

Kushina tossed the covers off of herself and stood up, "I'm coming with you."

Mikoto finally located her clothes and to her dismay they had been cover with wasabi and popcorn crumbs. Kushina laughed at her friend and told her she could borrow some of her clothes.

After they both had showered they were ready to go. Kushina was dressed in her yellow dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with a red bow that wrapped around her waist and her ninja shoes that went up her thighs only showing a little skin. Mikoto was dressed in the black mid-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on both side of her arm that she left over Kushina's apartment before. She wore a fitted black skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh with two high splits in them. She had black shorts underneath so nothing would be exposed as she moved. The look was completed with short black ninja sandals and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail with her bangs still out.

Kushina smiled at her friend and Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Well you just look different. I like it though." Kushina responded as she open the door to her apartment allowing Mikoto to walk out before she walked out and locked the door behind them, "You look like kickass Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled widely, "I feel like kickass Mikoto too." Mikoto surprised herself by cursing she didn't do it very often. She found that she only cursed when she was very angry or hurt which seem to be a feeling she felt everyday now. She was unstoppable, she wouldn't let herself down, she would fight and be happy, and she was ready for anything. She and Kushina walked into the mission assignment tower. When they walked in a room she noticed her blonde teammate and to her utter dismay Fugaku.

Her heart started to turn again as his dark brown eyes looked over her for a few minutes. The third Hokage blew out smoking before saying, "Perfect you have excellent timing, I'm sending you four on a mission."

Mikoto's spirit dropped of course this would happen because it was just her luck. The Sandaime continued to speak, "There has been a strange disappearance of women in Jiro Island located in the Sea country. You four are to travel their and handle the problem as you see fit, I'm giving this mission an A-rank. It is early so I expect you to leave in two hours. Be warmed this length of this mission depends on you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One hour and fifty minutes later Mikoto found herself walking to the gates pray to God that she wouldn't be alone with Fugaku. She could see her blonde haired friend standing along with his redhead girlfriend. Mikoto smiled they hadn't made it official yet but they were deeply in love anyone could see that. She was happy for her friends and she was even happier that Fugaku was not there yet. Mikoto started to jog up to her friends when suddenly she ran into a figured and they both fell.

She look up to see she had fallen on Fugaku and she immediately tried to get up but his arms were wrapped around her waist and he would not let her, "Let me go." She said as she continued to struggle. Her friends were speaking and did not see what was happening.

"Hnn." Was the only response she got from Fugaku and he only squeezed her tighter.

He let his hand travel down her back to her bottom causing her to blush and struggle even more, "Stop it you have no right to touch me like this."

He finally released her and she stood up and ran to the gate to her friends he followed with his hands deep within his pockets.

Minato trying to be the neutral one smiled and said, "Since everyone is here we should get going. Well travel until sundown without any breaks. If we are fast enough well be able to take a ship to Sea country. It takes three days to get to Jiro Island so we'll have plenty of time to rest."

Everyone nodded their agreement and the four man squad took their leave at full speed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina closed her eyes enjoying the rocking of the boat, it reminded her of the times her and her farther would row a boat out to fish.

Mikoto on the other hand was feeling sick to her stomach trying hard not to vomit. Someone began to knock at the door and Kushina opened it and greeted Minato but not the man who was with him. Fugaku still walked inside of the room none of the less. Mikoto sat up to allow Fugaku to sit on the edge of the bed. Instead he sat close by her which made her even sicker.

He noticed she was green and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded causing Minato and Kushina to look at her, she could tell they wondered when she started to talk to him again. She decided she was not Mikoto the woman who had been hurt but instead kick ass Mikoto who would not let him see her so weak ever again.

Minato spoke, "We need a plan to attract whoever is stealing women." 

Kushina and Mikoto looked at one another and then smiled Kushina spoke, "Mikoto and I already have a plan Minato."

Mikoto chimed in, "Kushina will be bait luring him out and when he tries to kidnap her well defeat him. It's simple so why over think it?"

Fugaku watched Mikoto speak he was impressed at how she took charge of the situation. Minato blushed deeply, "Actually I thought about a similar plan I just didn't want to ask either of you to be bait."

Kushina stood up pulling on Minato's arm, "Well that's that, come on Minato come breath the sea air with me." Minato smiled and stood up happily accepting the invitation.

Fugaku looked at Mikoto but she was looking at her feet that didn't touch the floor when she sat on her bed. She could feel his gazed but decided not to react at all, "I forgive you." Mikoto said those words but didn't really believe them herself. Fugaku stood up, grabbed her feet, and placed them on the bed. He then took off his ninja vest and shoes before climbing into her bed.

Mikoto blushed she didn't know what he was doing but she would react. He then ran his fingers all over her body and she smacked his hands, "What are you doing?" She was beginning to think he was a pervert.

"Hitting certain pressure points helps to stop seasickness." He reply coldly which was normal for him.

Mikoto nodded her approval as she began to relax and let him touch her. She had to admit having his hands touch her soft skin felt well. His hands were strong and glided gracefully pressing hard on certain points of her body, others more intimate than others.

Fugaku noticed Mikoto had closed her eyes and started to bite her bottom lip. He quickly realized she liked his touch and aroused him seeing her take so much pleasure in something so small. He started to touch her thighs slowly sliding his hand to her inner thigh. Mikoto gasped and opened her eyes, she grabbed his shoulders pushing them away from her but he resisted. Her breaths were hollow and her body flourished with heat as he moved his hand up and down her inner thigh teasing her. She dug into him slightly but he ignored her and started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it Fugaku." Mikoto said calmly and not convincingly, the truth was it felt good, damn good.

Fugaku started to bite Mikoto in between the deep kisses to her neck. Mikoto stopped pushing him away and instead grabbed his neck closer to her. They sat and looked into each other's eyes Fugaku gently placed a small kiss upon Mikoto's lips. She watched him, as he pulled back their eyes met again but this time Mikoto's eyes were filled with sadness. She pushed him and he got up willingly she put on her shoes and ran out the room.

Fugaku looked at the door before falling back on the bed and watching the ceiling wondering when he'd be forgiven.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto woke up dizzy coupled with that her vision was blurred and her mind felt clouded. The room was spinning and she heard a door open and the light from another room shined brightly making her squint. She heard footsteps and she tried to figure out who was walking near her, "Fugaku?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was waiting for the enemy to come and try to kidnap Kushina.

Her eyes settled on a man who smiled at her, she felt like his eyes could see through with her clothes and she looked at him confused. Who was he? Where was she?

He reached out for her and she tried to smack his hands away but her hands were suddenly engulfed in chains. He touched her face lifting her chin up and kissing her forcefully.

Mikoto bit his lip as hard as she could and he backed away from her. She was confused what was going on!

The man's bottom lip was bleeding he simple wiped it staining his pale skin. He rubbed his hand through his red short spikey hair. His amber colored eyes looked at Mikoto and he smiled at her. He was dressed in a long-sleeved plain black shirt that was ripped at the collar creating a v neck line. He had on all black pants and shoes with a gold amulet necklace around his neck.

What happened? Why couldn't she remember anything? Where were her friends? Her mind started to spin and she started to scream hoping her friends were nearby and could hear her, "Kushina! Minato!"

"Shhh shhh shhh it's okay." He reached for a gold crown and moved closer to her again he started to laugh, "I can get rid of all the other women, I have found my wife."

Mikoto's eyes widen and she screamed even louder, "Fugaku! Fugaku! Please help me!"

The man placed the crown on Mikoto's head and she stopped yelling, her eyes went blank and she seemed to stare past everything.

The man smiled, "Now say I love you Kiyoshi."

Mikoto spoke like a zombie, "I love you Kiyoshi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry if you are confused about the end of this chapter because you will see how she Mikoto was taken in the next chapter.

Also Mikoto is in the process of forgiving Fugaku I will try to make it as realistic as possible but this is there love story. Comments/ reviews are welcomed and encouraging! Thank you to my loyal followers. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. This story has been stealing me from all my other fanfics but I've really been wanting to write a story for Fugaku and Mikoto. Even though this story isn't popular I actually enjoy writing it and the comments I have received for it have only been positive so thank you so very much to Yuulin and Temari-sama for your comments on the last chapter. All of your comments make me want to write faster. With that being said I actually dreamed of the action scene in this chapter hopefully you enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 7: Birds of a Feather!**_

Kushina was pacing back and forth, try trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. Minato and Fugaku were calm trying to find any leads of where Mikoto was taken.

Minato signaled for Fugaku to come closer as he whispered, "I can cover a lot of ground by myself. I would suggest for us to split up but I've never seen Kushina like this. Will you stay with her while I go search?"

Normally Minato wouldn't have asked but instead order Fugaku to stay there being the team leader but if Kushina had been taken he wouldn't let anyone else but himself to search for her. Fugaku looked at the man, "Go but we'll search as well she needs to put aside emotion and help us find Mikoto."

Minato nodded as he took off searching for his teammate and hoped Fugaku and Kushina wouldn't kill each other. How did this happen? Kushina was the bait not Mikoto, they set all protection around Kushina forgetting about Mikoto. How could he have let this happen? He left Mikoto's side to get closer to Kushina so there wouldn't be any possible way for the culprit to get away with his lover. He had been selfish only caring about Kushina's safety disregarding his teammate, his sister. He had to find her and fast! No one really knew what happened to any of the other women who were taken. They hoped they were still alive but it was very unlikely. Minato had done several missions like this one, the criminal treats the women like toys. They are only good for a few days before they find a shiny new one. Then they forget about their old toy or worst get rid of it.

'Mikoto please stay alive long enough for me to say I'm sorry.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

Mikoto stretched out her body relieved that she was off the small boat and finally on land again. The group was greeted by the advisor of the Head of Jiro Island. She was a woman plain in features but like Mikoto was still very beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled up into a bun while her brown eyes were framed with glasses. She wore a formal kimono and bowed deeply at the group.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to aid us in our time of need our leader Ki is waiting for you in the palace." The woman then gave them each a colorful feather that hung off a keychain, "This is from our Island bird, it is said to be good luck. My name is Meido please follow me."

Mikoto looked at feather with a delighted look it was so vibrant with color. Her nose began to tickle her and she sneezed.

Fugaku looked at her, "If you're allergic to the feather get rid of it."

Mikoto shoved the feather inside her jonin jacket, "There all better."

They followed Meido into the doors of the palace and were in awe at how beautiful it was. It had all white marble floors with pictures of people painted on the walls and every staircase and railings were made of gold. Meido gestured to two grand doors made of solid gold.

Mikoto leaned over and whispered to Minato, "I wouldn't mind living here." He could only nod his head in agreement. The door opened up wide and they walked the path of the marble floors to meet the leader of Jiro Island.

Fugaku looked around the room suspiciously wondering why the palace was so large but so quiet and he intended to find out. They all heard a voice speak, "Welcome allies to Jiro Island."

All four bowed to the man sitting on the throne before them, "Please stand it is I who should be bowing before you."

When Kushina and Mikoto first laid eyes on the ruler the cheeks went red. He was exceptionally handsome. He had long sliver hair which fell down his back with short bangs on either side of his face which did well with showing off his jaw structure. His ember colored eyes looked over the group taking more time on the two women who stood before him. Fugaku noticed the blush that overcame Mikoto and Kushina's faces and became angry. Mikoto thought this man was attractive? If she did he couldn't understand why, in Fugaku's opinion the ruler was weak or he'd be able to put a stop to the disappearances on his island.

Minato finally spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Namikaze, Minato."

"My name is Uzumaki, Kushina." Minato wanted to add that she was _his_ Uzumaki, Kushina after noticing the leaders heavy gaze upon her but decided not to because it would be considered inappropriate.

Mikoto's blush returned as she smiled and said, "My name is Yugurie, Mikoto pleased to meet you."

The man sat amused by the two women while both were speaking he stared at them seductively and bit his lip Fugaku was becoming territorial but it would be out of character to speak upon his feelings so instead he fought against it, "My name is Uchiha, Fugaku."

The man finally took his eyes off Mikoto and Kushina, "I am Ki, leader of Jiro Island, my people call me Emperor Ki you may do the same or just Ki. I am sad you have to visit while we are in need of your assistance."

"When did the kidnappings start to occur?" Fugaku asked tired of speaking about non-sense.

"We believe 4 months ago, at first they were spread so far apart we thought they were regular crimes done by different people. After a month or so the kidnappings became more frequent and that's when we knew it was the same person. Every night a woman is taken and I fear it will only get worse. All the women are taken the same way."

Minato took out a notepad and pencil from his holster, "Explain to me how the women are taken."

Ki spoke, "It's always at night, when the woman is all alone. It doesn't matter where she is, it can be inside her own home and she will be stolen. We never find any real struggle no broken locks or drag marks on the ground."

"It sounds like they are under a genjustu." Mikoto said calmly and Ki nodded his head.

"We're going to set a trap by baiting one the girls is there anything else that can help us with our search?" Minato asked not including what girl would be the bait because everyone was a suspect.

The Emperor nodded, "Yes, Kushina would most like get his attention he likes girls with unique features and her hair will draw him in for sure."

Minato shoved the notepad and pencil back in his holster, "Great thank you for your help."

Ki smiled, "Anything to help, now come I've had a feast prepared for all of you."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku grabbed Kushina's shoulders, "Focus, you're of no use to us when you're like this. The longer you spend time feeling sorry for yourself the more time we waste and raise the chances of Mikoto being seriously hurt."

"You don't understand, I'm the one who made all of the calculations of the distances between you three from me. The furthest point was the blind spot it would have even taken Minato longer than usual to get there to aid her. I put Mikoto at the furthest point not even thinking that she was a woman and could be taken as well. I let her down." Kushina looked at Fugaku, "It's all my fault!"

Fugaku shook Kushina, "No it's not! If anyone's it's my fault she's mine! I was supposed to protect her!" Kushina realized Fugaku was hurting over losing Mikoto as well. He continued, "But now is not the time for this. We need to get her back unharmed or I will never forgive you, or Minato, and especially myself."

Kushina nodded and they both took to the trees, going the opposite direction as Minato. She hoped her friend was ok.

" _Stay strong Mikoto!"_ Kushina thought to herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto opened her eyes, she was lying on a luxurious kings sized mattress with silk sheets, covers, and pillows. There were golden curtains that were elegantly draped over the bed. There was a mirror on the celling and Mikoto could see she had been changed into a silk white top that crossed at the top and only covered her breast leaving her stomach and her neck bare. She had a white skirt that clung to her skin and stopped mid-thigh but fell long in the back and she found her arm now held a gold bracelet around it and the look was complete with the crown Kiyoshi placed on her head.

She sat up in the bed, she had to get away while Kiyoshi wasn't around, it was the only time she could think and act as she wanted. When he was around she could still think but her body didn't listen. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone. She got out of the bed and watched her stepped, Kiyoshi had a giant hot spring in the center of the room and she did not want to fall into it. She quickly ran to the door opening it slightly. Kiyoshi had six guards outside of the room and one looked her and she shut the door quickly.

Slowly Mikoto tiptoed across the floor trying not to alarm the guards outside. Easing around the hot spring she made her way to the windows on the other side of the room. She opened it and thanked God there didn't seem to be anyone outside of the windows. Mikoto examined what surrounded her outside it seemed familiar somehow but she didn't have time to think. She quickly did hand signs and when the smoke left a miniature brown dog appeared, "Pawkin I need you to go find Minato, Kushina, or Fugaku and tell them I am alive and have been taken by a man named Kiyoshi. Lead them back to me if you can and try your hardest not to get caught. Take this scarf it has Kiyoshi's scent on it."

The dog hopped out the window and Mikoto let enough time pass to watch the dog make it out the domain. She then tried to climb out the window but before she could the bedroom doors flew open and she felt her body being yanked back into the room. She expected this to happen and that is why she sent Pawkin before trying to escape herself. Kiyoshi looked her in her eye, "Why are you trying to leave me? Do you not wish to be my bride? Do you not like living here?"

His grip became tighter around Mikoto's arms and she nodded her head, "Yes of course I want to be here, I was just trying to get some fresh air." Mikoto reached for him and he let his arms slip around her waist and his hands rested on her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She knew what she was doing she didn't want him to make her feel like zombie. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, softly he threw her down on the plump mattress and straddled her. He began lick down her uncover stomach and Mikoto realized why he had he dressed this way.

He whispered into Mikoto's neck, "Will you give yourself to me?"

Mikoto's heart started to beat fast, she could never give herself to another she would save herself for Fugaku. But why? He didn't save himself for her. He didn't care even if he pretended like he did. Why shouldn't she give herself to Kiyoshi? Yes he did kidnap her but he has only treated her like a queen. Who was really worst Fugaku or Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi kidnapped her while Fugaku cheated on her. Fugaku treated her like she didn't matter and Kiyoshi gave her everything. Wait were these her real thoughts? Did she really think so badly of Fugaku? No she knew this feeling it was, Kiyoshi he was trying to control her again.

Mikoto tried to take the crown off of her head but it only seem to get tighter. Kiyoshi didn't notice her attempts and pinned both of her hands above her head, "Will you Mikoto? Just give in. Do not fight it, I will treat you better than Fugaku every did."

" _Damn it why does his kisses feel so good why do I want to tell him…"_ Mikoto thought to herself and then began to moan, "Yes." She said the last part out loud not meaning to.

Kiyoshi smiled devilishly as she finally gave in he began to run his fingers down her legs and pulled them up and around his waist. He began to kiss her deeply and Mikoto's body started to react to his touch, she wanted it. She knew he was controlling her but she didn't want to let her mind think of anything besides him and his touch. She kept her eyes closed and let him take charge he began to make a trail of kisses from her neck down her body. Mikoto bit her lip and began to moan in her head again, _"Yes please don't stop kissing me like Fugaku!"_ Mikoto gasped at the thought and her eyes flicked open remembering how she really felt about Fugaku. Yes he hurt her but you can only be hurt by someone who you care about and she cared about Fugaku deeply it came natural for her. Not like this Kiyoshi was forcing her to think these negative thoughts so that he will seem more appealing.

"Stop Kiyoshi."

He looked up at her innocently a frown formed on his lips, "You don't love me." He then looked outside, it was late he decided it was time for him to leave, "My dear Mikoto we will be married and you will love me until then goodnight." He did hand signs and seals appeared on the windows he knew she was trying to escape.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato had met up with Kushina and Fugaku none of them found anything that could lead them to Mikoto.

Minato looked at the moon in the sky, "It will be daylight soon, we need to go get rest and plan a rescue mission for Mikoto. He will strike again and this time he won't get away."

Kushina nodded and she and Minato started to walk back to the palace. When she noticed Fugaku didn't move she turned around and grabbed his shoulder, "We're going to find her but we all need to be at our full strength to save her. Come on Fugaku come get some rest."

Fugaku stared at the moon the light hit his skin and it calmed him, "Leave me here."

Kushina shook her head no though Fugaku didn't see her, "She would never forgive me if I left you like this." Kushina grabbed his hand.

Fugaku looked at the red head and Minato walked over and placed a hand on Fugaku's shoulder showing his support, "We're in this together."

Fugaku nodded his agreement and then they made their way to the palace at a speedy pace trying to get some sleep before they started their search in the morning.

Fugaku laid in the bed his eyelids were so heavy but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Mikoto was on his mind and he didn't want her to go away. There was only silence in the palace and Fugaku decided he was hungry. He took to the halls and walked towards the kitchen hoping to find food. He began to hear other footsteps coming towards him. He turned the corner and came face to face with Ki and Meido. They were dressed in casual pajamas and Fugaku noted Meido was a little less covered than she should be in front of her boss.

Ki signaled for Meido to leave realizing how awkward the situation was he then smiled gently at Fugaku, "Being a ruler with no wife, Meido pleasures me when I need her to."

Fugaku didn't care about what the man had to say but stood there none the less. Ki turned in the direction Fugaku was walking in and they continued the walk down the hall. Ki looked at Fugaku, "I was informed about Mikoto. I am so sorry this has happened and if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask." Fugaku stopped listening to Ki his mind was set on food because if he didn't think about food he was thinking Mikoto and it would only make him feel worse. Ki stopped walking, "You do not wish speak, very well I'll leave you to it." Fugaku had already been down the hallway. Ki took a deep breath then returned to his chambers.

There was servant in the kitchen waiting just in case someone needed something to eat, she greeted Fugaku, "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

The servant was an old woman she looked as if she had been worked to death. Fugaku started to look in the cabinets, "Go get rest I can make my own meal and everyone else can too." The elderly woman bowed deeply at Fugaku she had been grateful to be relieved of her duties.

Fugaku bent down to get a pan to boil water for the ramen he found in the cupboard. He closed the cabinet door and in its place saw a small puppy stood. Fugaku's eyes widen when he saw the Leaf village insignia on the dog's headband. The dog spoke, "Hey you Fugaku?"

Fugaku wasn't surprised that the dog could speak most summoned animals could, "I am. Who's asking?"

The pooch put its paw up, "Whoa I do want any trouble my name is Pawkin, Mikoto sent me to give you a message."

Fugaku picked the pooch up and shoved him into his jonin vest he then darted to Minato's room and knock on the door. A few minutes passed as the sleepy blonde came to the door Fugaku pushed past him and stopped seeing the red head sleeping on his bed. Fugaku looked at Minato questioningly and Minato simple pointed to the pallet on the floor.

"Wake up Kushina!" Fugaku yelled causing her to jolt up.

She began to yell but stopped once Fugaku pulled out dog. Minato and Kushina's eyes went wide, "Pawkin!" They yelled in unity.

The pup hopped out of Fugaku's hands and into Kushina's lap, "How you doing toots?"

Kushina rubbed his belly gently. Pawkin had a crush on Kushina because she would always feed him even when Mikoto told her to stop, "Hey Pawkin, what's going on?"

Pawkin then explained what happened, "Kiyoshi I wonder if the Emperor knows of a man, we should ask him right away." Minato said to his comrades.

Fugaku untied the scarf that Mikoto placed around Pawkin's neck, "Can you track him down right know."

"That will be easy, his stench is all over this place."

Kushina hopped out of bed and tossed Minato his weapons as she grabbed her own, "We have to let Emperor Ki know right now." Minato and Kushina moved to the door but Fugaku blocked the path.

"What gives?" The redhead asked excitedly.

"I think the Emperor already knows." Minato and Kushina sat and pondered what Fugaku said, "It all makes sense, the way he pointed out Kushina would be more of the kidnapper's type so we wouldn't use Mikoto as bait leaving her venerable."

"He wanted Mikoto from the beginning." Minato said out loud agreeing with new teammate.

Kushina's eyes darted back and forth putting it all together, "Emperor Ki, Ki, Kiyoshi!"

Minato put his shoes on, "Here's the plan Pawkin lead Fugaku to Mikoto. Kushina and I will go confront the emperor even if it's just to hold him until you bring Mikoto back. He is still the leader of Jiro Island so we need to take percussions in case we are wrong."

"Right!" They yelled with newly found energy.

Fugaku grabbed the dog and hopped outside of a window he then put Pawkin down, "Show me the way."

The dog sniffed around then took off running into a direction.

Fugaku hopped in silence praying Mikoto was unharmed, a feeling then came over him. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he loved her. His heart started to ache and he wondered if his emotions were mixed up. How could he have fallen in love with her so fast? He really didn't care he just wanted her back. He wanted _his_ Mikoto.

He started to think how he wasn't there to protect her like he'd promise he would. If he'd only been a little faster he would have never lost her in the first place.

" _Mikoto I will not stop until I have you back in my arms safely!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ki sat on his throne alone, he felt Minato and Kushina's presence, "Hello my friends what brings you here at such a time of night?"

Minato had told Kushina to play it cool but she couldn't it wasn't her, "Kiyoshi."

Ki's head snapped in Kushina's direction his breathe became heavier as he hissed at the girl.

Minato knew at that moment that their hunch was right, "Why get us involved? If we never came to this island than we would have never known of what you've done."

The man's lips curled in to an evil smile as his hair turned from long and silver to red and spiky, his skin also became paler, "That was my brother Emperor Ki. I'm his younger brother Kiyoshi I killed him and at the time I didn't know he had hired you brats to find me out."

"So you have been taking the women, where are they, where's Mikoto?!" Kushina yelled angrily

The man laughed, "Do you know how it feels to be casted aside because there can only be one ruler? Your parents and your people treat you like nothing. Then you notice how much attention and love your brother is getting. Just because he would lead our nation one day. He was said to be so strong but he didn't put up much of a fight when I split his throat. I was always meant to lead Jiro and now that I am the only heir, I will. It was only natural for me to find a bride worthy to rule by my side. Mikoto is to be my bride very soon she's in very good hands. You two on the other hands will be finished soon!"

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" A giant fireball flew towards Kiyoshi. Fugaku hopped down beside Kushina and Minato, "Pawkin took a closer sniff Mikoto was moved she is in the palace."

Kiyoshi continued to laugh uncontrollably he managed to dodge Fugaku's attack but his shoulder had a mild burn on it, "I would be careful when attacking me. Mikoto and I have grown so close that when you inflict damage on me she receives the damage too."

Kushina threw sebon needles at him and allowed one to cut his face lightly.

"Mikoto why don't you come out and show them I'm serious."

Mikoto walked out of a dark doorway and into the light. Fugaku looked at her bare shoulder and face which held the same wounds as Kiyoshi. He knew now that they were in trouble.

Minato with great speed moved to Mikoto's side, "Mikoto we have to get out of here."

Mikoto only looked at Minato she didn't reply to him. He gently pulled her arm and she snatched her arm away and hit Minato twice in the chest for touching her. He flew back but wasn't seriously injured.

"Mikoto!" Kushina yelled to her friend but she didn't respond. Kushina then yelled at Kiyoshi, "What did you do to her!"

He pointed to himself playing coy, "Me? I simple showed her what I had to offer and it didn't take much convincing. I guess I should be thanking you Fugaku, I was able to look inside of her mind and heart. She was terrible heartbroken from your betrayal but now she is happy again and we shall be married in the morning."

Fugaku put Pawkin into Kushina's arms, "Minato take Kushina and Pawkin and get out of the way so I can handle this."

Kushina looked at him confused, "But how are you going to fight without hurting her?"

Minato didn't questions he gave Fugaku one look and he knew. He moved Kushina to the side of the room so Fugaku could have more room to battle. Kushina watched intently she was nervous for her friends.

Kiyoshi shook his head, "You're making this too easy for me Fugaku." He then sighed deeply, "Very well Mikoto kill Fugaku."

In an instant Mikoto started to punch Fugaku her hits landed each time albeit, Fugaku was doing little to stop them. With a few hand signs Mikoto summoned two chakra infused steel fans into her hands. She threw both at Fugaku cutting deep in to his skin before returning back to her hands so she could hurl them at him again.

Kushina watched in disbelief, "Why is just letting her attack him."

Minato looked at the back of the Kushina's head, "When you love someone you do crazy things."

"We have to help him we love her too." Kushina looked back at Minato then at Pawkin her eyes then widen with enlightenment, "Wait Pawkin why are you still here?"

The pup sat up taller, "Well if you don't want me here I'll go."

Minato knelt down beside the dog, "What I think Kushina means is if you were summoned when Mikoto was conscience then the minute she started being controlled you should have disappeared because she would no longer be controlling her chakra." 

Kushina smile at the pooch, "You being here means that Mikoto is in there fighting." Kushina cuffed her hands around her mouth to broadcast her voice even louder than normal, "Fugaku Mikoto is still in there talk to her!"

Fugaku heard Kushina but decided not to take his eyes of Mikoto. She was quiet deadly, "Mikoto you don't want to do this, if you continue you'll kill me." Mikoto began to swing with greater force and Kiyoshi began to laugh uncontrollably. Fugaku started to dodge Mikoto's attacks, "Or maybe you do want to kill me. I understand if you did, I hurt you bad and I deserved to be punished!"

"Poor guy isn't really helping his own case is he?" Minato asked and Kushina and Pawkin shook their heads no.

"But not like this Mikoto, let me make it up to you or your wounds will never heal even after I'm dead." Mikoto threw her fans quicker at Fugaku as if she was trying to kill him faster. When he was dodging one of her attacks he lost his footing and fell on his back. Mikoto stood over top of him her fans became engulfed with flames as they created a fireball. This was it Fugaku would dead after this attack she was sure of it, "I do not know what this feeling is, but I don't mind dying at your hands Mikoto. I'm sorry I've already failed you in so many ways."

By this point no one could hear what Fugaku was saying not even himself, he smiled at Mikoto and said three words though she could only read his lips. Fugaku closed his eyes waiting for the blow. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his face and waited for the pain but it never came. He looked up into Mikoto's eyes, she had redirected her attack she dropped to her knees and pulled him up by his shirt angrily. Everyone watch as it happened even Kiyoshi, "I was about to kill you, you were about to die and that was the last thing you wanted to tell me!"

Fugaku smirked and wrapped his bloody arms around Mikoto, "I was being honest. You're still stupid. I don't think you'll grow out of it."

Fugaku raised his hands up to the crown on Mikoto's head, "You'll be no one's queen besides my own."

"Fugaku no!" Mikoto expected the crown to get tighter around her head but it came right off.

"Nooo!" Kiyoshi yelled as his amulet shattered, "You'll all pay for this."

"That's enough out of you! Rasengan!" Minato yelled as he hit Kiyoshi in his chest tearing through his body. Kiyoshi dropped to the floor there was no question about it he was dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for saving Jiro Island from Master Kiyoshi. All the women were unharmed except sexually and have returned home to their families. Also thank you Pawkin for finding the real Emperor Ki's body hopefully we can move past this and give him a proper burial."

The grouped bowed deep at the Meido who was the new Leader. They set on their journey to the boats.

Mikoto was relieved that she was back to herself and with her friends once again. Fugaku had been the one to save her and she thought back to the night he said it became his job to protect her. She looked over at him and Kushina arguing but this time it was playful, saving Mikoto had brought them together.

She looked at the Minato who was simply laughing at his girlfriend and new found friend. Mikoto smiled she felt a sudden warmth in her belly as she thought about all four of them growing old together. Their children would be the best of friends and they would tell them about moments like these.

She wiped her eyes before anyone could see her tears even though they were filled with joy. She heard her redhead friend say, "O yea well if you're so tough why was it so easy for Mikoto to kick your ass!?"

Fugaku tossed his bandaged hands deep in his pockets, "I just didn't want to hurt her if anything had been different I would have won."

Mikoto smiled evilly, "O really? Well why not have a rematch right now." It wasn't question she was telling him they were going to fight, he knew this because she dropped the bag she had been carrying. Moving closer to him she stood in a fighting stance.

He smiled at her dropping the bag he had been holding activating his sharingan. Mikoto smiled and activated her sharingan as well. She had only used it in life or death emergencies which would probably have only been five times or so but she was fully trained for her mother had taught her to use it.

Fugaku smirked wondering what she was up to. She moved swiftly to tackle him into the grass. They started to roll and Minato and Kushina heard Mikoto's laughter. They moved to sneak a look at their friends. Mikoto landed on top of Fugaku, "I win." She said as she moved in to place a kiss upon his lips.

He maneuvered quickly and rolled on top of her. He look her in her eyes before placing his eyes on her lips, "No Mikoto, I do." He slowly placed a kiss onto her lips and she responded to it happily. They broke the kiss looking at each other intensely. He thought about what he wanted to tell her. He loved her and she deserved to know.

"Mikoto." He spoke her name sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her, she was beautiful, she was strong, but she had been through too much and he didn't want to make life any harder for her, "I'm glad you're okay."

He would wait to tell her she deserved to hear it from him at a better time. He didn't want to put pressure on her. He didn't really know if she had forgiven him fully and he didn't want to seem too forward.

Mikoto smiled softly, she thought by the way he looked at her he was going to say something different, "Thank you."

His heart was beating but in her eyes he looked calm, cool, and collected.

Kushina chimed in, "Come on you two or we'll miss our boat!"

Fugaku stood then helped Mikoto up. Why was he worried they have the rest of their lives together.

As the group walked to the docks Fugaku looked at Mikoto, "Hey I forgot to ask you Mikoto how did Kiyoshi find you if you were hidden?"

Mikoto looked at Fugaku then looked into the sky placing a finger on her mouth recollecting her memories, "Well."

 **FLASHBACK!**

 _I remember watching Kushina intensely, then all of a sudden I heard a noise that startled me…._

" _That must be him!" I thought to myself._

I started to move to alert you when I noticed I dropped the Island feather Meido gave me. So I picked it up and the smell tickled my nose. I accidently sneezed and when I opened my eyes Kiyoshi was standing there in front of me.

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

All of Mikoto's team fell to the ground.

"You mean he never planned to take you from the beginning?" Minato said as his like the rest of the group's eyes spun.

Mikoto laughed loudly and nervously, "Oh I guess not."

Fugaku stood, "I told you to rid of that feather!"

"Yea I guess you were right but no sense and getting rid of it now!" Mikoto yelled as she ran from her friends to the boat docks.

Fugaku sighed and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should be a little worried."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I thought about splitting it up into two but Yuulin wanted longer chapters so I hoped you enjoyed. P.S I'm not good at action scenes.**

 **I did mean to use Pawkin. I have some exciting things coming up. Mainly I want to create the reasons for things that were never really explained in the anime. I just thought I should explain so you didn't think I didn't know Kakashi's pup's name. Comment/reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I have a few little announcements. First, I've decided to do this story in book form which basically means it will be easier for me to transition to different parts of Fugaku and Mikoto's lives. Secondly, as of now I think there will four to five books I'm not really sure on the length of each because I might want to work on one more than the others. Thirdly, I plan to write of their life together until Sasuke's birth or maybe a little after that. So hopefully you will not get bored with me. Lastly, this is the beginning of the Second book and it is an exciting time for everyone not much time has passed probably about a month or so. I hope you all love this chapter!

 **Book 2- Fall in Line**

 **Chapter 8: Sensei!**

It was a cool fall day in Konaha and the streets were full of festive lights and booths. Today was the day the students of the academy graduated. Many shop owners set up games and cook food to celebrate the new ninjas of the village. Though the festival didn't start until later that day Mikoto and Kushina liked looking at the different things they could do. The wind blew and causing the crisp golden leaves to float passed by them.

"I wonder what the Hokage wants with us." Mikoto said wondering if Kushina knew.

"Whatever it is, it better not keep us from the festival." Kushina replied causing Mikoto to burst out with giggles.

The two then noticed a huge group of girls screaming and closing in on someone. Mikoto knew it was Minato, girls seemed to cling to her teammate. Minato was smart, strong, handsome, and kind. He was virtually the perfect guy, Kushina was lucky. Mikoto turned to that her friend had walked away not bothering to greet her boyfriend.

Mikoto ran to catch up with her friend, "Hey wait up Kushina!" Minato popped his head from the group of girls looking for the redhead.

Kushina looked back at Mikoto, her once cheerful face now looked worn out and sad, "What's the matter Kushina? Didn't you want to say hi to Minato?"

Kushina's faced turned red and she shook her head vigorously, "He's been too busy ya know!"

Mikoto looked shocked then smiled gently at her friend, "You're saying 'ya know' again Kushina. What's got you nervous?"

Kushina shrunk under Mikoto's glare, "Nothing ya know! Can we just get to the Hokage's tower?"

Mikoto squinted her eyes at Kushina and pursed her lips together letting her friend know that she didn't fully believe her, "Alright but it's best not to keep things in. You should also try to stop say 'ya know' everyone especially Minato knows you only say that when you're nervous or excited."

Kushina smiled at her friend gratefully. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Kushina swooping her up into their arms, "You didn't stop to talk to me back there."

Kushina struggled out Minato's arms she looked him deep in the eyes, "We couldn't stop, the Hokage wants to see us so we have to get going or we'll be late!"

Kushina grabbed Mikoto's hand and pulled her forcing her to run. Minato put up his hand trying to grab hold of Kushina, "Hold on!" He jogged up to them catching up in no time, "I have to go see the Hokage too, so we can go together."

Mikoto smiled at her teammate, "Yes ok."

Kushina crossed her arms and pouted walking in silence and trailing ahead of both Minato and Mikoto. The teammates exchanged glances and Minato fell in line beside his girlfriend, "Hey Kushina, did I do something wrong?"

Kushina turned her head in the opposite direction turning red at the sound of Minato's voice, "No. What could you have possible done wrong?" She asked angrily.

Mikoto didn't know whether to walk faster or slower. They were close to the tower so if she walked faster she could get there on time. If she walked slower she would be late but her friends would have privacy.

"I don't know but you seem upset, if I did anything to you just let me know so I can fix it." Minato looked at Kushina through his big blue caring eyes. He didn't like her like this and he no matter how strong could not fix a problem he didn't know about.

Kushina clicked her tongue to her teeth, "How many women do you give that line to?"

Minato looked at her shocked and Mikoto who never made a decision looked at the ground and slowed her pace.

Minato shook his head stepping in front of her bringing her to a complete stop, "I don't understand what you mean."

Kushina balled up her fist and began to yell, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Ughh never mind see if I care ya know!" Kushina pushed past Minato and ran up the stairs and into the Hokage's tower.

Mikoto walked up to her friend and place a hand on his shoulder, "We should head inside as well."

He nodded his agreement.

Once inside they noticed that all of the village jonin were gathered. There were a small buzz of talking and the Hokage sat quietly examining everyone. He then cleared his throat, "Looks like everyone is here. It is time for me to announce the chosen jonin to lead the genin squads."

Everyone began to talk and Mikoto's eyes widen.

"Surprised?" She heard a familiar voice say and she turned to see Kiyumo, Fugaku's teammate.

"Kiyumo. Yes a little I didn't realize everyone will be gathered for this. How do you apply for this position?" Mikoto asked carefully.

Kiyumo laughed, "You're pretty cute Mikoto thinking there was an option. If that was the case we'd have no teachers. No, the Hokage chooses the unlucky jonin."

Mikoto gulped and looked back to the old man with all the power, "No sense in wasting time, I'll get right to it. These jonin have showed tremendous strength and reliability it took months of weighing our option and after so much work we've selected a few of you."

Kushina laughed, "I bet you just put all of our names in your hat and picked it at random." The entire room exploded with laughter causing the Hokage to sigh deeply. He secretly wondered if Kushina had been spying on him when did exactly that early that morning.

"Kushina." He said after blowing out smoke from his pipe, "You'll be pleased to know your name was the first to be drawn."

The rooms once again busted into a thick laughter until the Third put his hands up calming the room.

Mikoto smiled at her friend, "Kushina will be a sensei, good for her."

"The remaining jonin who will become teachers are Kiyumo Inuzuka 2, Minato Namikaze 3, Ibati Oai 4, Tsume Inuzuka 5, Yuro Abarichi 6, Shibi Aburame 7, and Mikoto Yugurie 8. Kushina you will have the number 1."

Mikoto gasped in shock, she didn't expect to become a jonin teacher but she never opposed to it either and she did love children.

"You are to go to the academy right away to meet your new teams. The number you were given is your squad number. Dismissed!"

"Hmm I guess we both got stuck with job. That lucky bastard Fugaku he never was an option." Kiyumo said in a calm tone.

Mikoto smiled, she missed Fugaku he had been away on a mission for two weeks now. His position as head of the police force didn't keep him inside the village as she thought because his father still helped. She wondered what he was doing now, she wanted to tell him she was chosen to lead genin team. She looked at his teammate, "It won't be so bad." She began to walk away but stopped and gave Kiyumo another look, "Oi congratulations on your engagement to Tsume."

Kiyumo blushed and was lost for words, he decided it was best for him not to make another comment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikoto and her friends made their way to the academy. During the trip Minato tried to speak to Kushina but she wouldn't. Mikoto wished Fugaku was with her even if they were arguing, at least she knew he would be safe.

Mikoto eventually separated and took off with her new genin team. She took them to the eight training grounds and the sat in the shade.

Mikoto took a good look at her team, she was nervous and could tell they were too. She looked at the boy dressed in a green spandex suit with a bowl hair-cut and the bushiest eyebrows she ever seen. He was punching the air restlessly. Her eyes then wander to the young girl who sat with such poise. Her black hair stopped at her neck and she had a pink clip to keep her it from falling in her face. She had short black sandals and a plain long-sleeved dress black dress on. Lastly, she looked at the boy with spikey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore all black with the exception of his orange vest. This would be her team she would train them and make them the best shinobi possible.

She clasped her hands together, "Alright shall we introduce ourselves? Also tell me why you became a ninja, what you would be if you weren't a ninja, and your nindo." She smiled at her group, "Who wants to go first?"

The spandex boy put his hands up, "My name is Might Gai." He then started to flip around and started doing pushups, "I became a ninja so I can help protect the Hidden Leaf Village. If I weren't a ninja I'd probably own my own taijutsu dojo. I guess my nindo is to push myself with my training so I can protect the people I care about."

Mikoto nodded her acceptance to Gai's answer and turned to the girl wanting to hear her response next, "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Shizune. I became a ninja so I can continue to grow stronger and help those around me. If I weren't a ninja I'd probably be a nurse at the village hospital that way I could still help people. My nindo is to never give up, no matter what."

Before Mikoto looked at him the last boy started to talk, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi." Mikoto knew that Asuma was the son of the Hokage but let him speak none the less, "I became a ninja so I could eventually become Hokage. If I weren't a ninja I'd probably be a regular civilian. I will fight for this village even if I die that is my nindo."

Mikoto giggled, "Why such seriousness?" she continued to laugh causing her team to calm down a little, "It's great you feel so strongly about the village, but death? You don't have to worry about it because from this day on I will protect you with my life." All three of team eight look at Mikoto in awe she simple smiled.

"What about you sensei?" Shizune asked.

Mikoto looked at them, "Right, I am Mikoto Yugurie. I became a ninja to uphold my family's name and become a respected shinobi. If I wasn't a ninja I'd probably work in a bakery because I really love fresh baked goods. Like I said before I will protect you with my life but I promise I will not die on a battle field but in the bed because of old age. I am determined to keep that promise because that is my nindo, my ninja way."

Mikoto stretched her arms, the cool breeze felt good on her hot skin, "I want to test your abilities. I want to know how you react under pressure, what type of fighting styles you have and what level each of you are on. I will test you a point breaking." The children froze in horror Mikoto however didn't notice, "But not today because it is a special day for you. On second thought we will find out what elemental sign you are today."

Mikoto slid out plain white paper and Gai pointed to her, "How are we supposed to know that, we never learned it in the academy.

Mikoto put a sheet of paper in her hand while holding the other pieces in her other, "It's simple really with this sheet of paper. It's a special chakra infused paper. The paper's chakra is in a neutral state so when you infuse your own chakra it reacts based of you elemental sign. Watch as I demonstrate."

Mikoto pumped chakra into the paper and threw it into the air. The paper became soaking wet then suddenly burst into flames turning the paper into ashes, "Right so you see, I am first a water sign then a fire sign which means I can use specialty jutsu with both elements pretty well." Mikoto placed another paper in her hand, "Who wants to go next?" 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was warm and filled with people dressed in formal kimonos. It was a special event for the land of tea and the Daimyo was nervous that his daughter was in danger. The young princes clung to the man at her side's arm, "Fugaku why don't you just stay here with me? You're a very strong ninja and my father would never object to you talking my hand."

Fugaku examined the ballroom he looked down at the princess, her soft green eyes were so innocent and her long black hair reminded him of Mikoto's. Mikoto, he'd hadn't seen her in three months he wondered if she was safe. Did she think of him like he thought of her? He turn to see if his team was in position, "Princess Tara I've told you before I'm engaged."

Fugaku gave the signal to move out it was time for his squad to make their move. He was weary that they were only chunin, but he respected the power the anbu were known to have. Everything was in place the sudden movement let Fugaku know the target was in position.

Tara pouted, "You being engaged means nothing to me especially since your clan arranged it for you. I can give you far more than she can all of my fortune will become yours and you would be made Daimyo of the Tea country."

Fugaku was getting rather irritated with the Princess, what part of engaged wasn't she getting? He didn't show his irritation because of who she was, "My answer is still no." He knew the princess was telling the truth about him having more in the sense of money but he want only Mikoto. After the event with Chiyo he would break every bone in his spine in order to give Mikoto the best life. Though the Uchiha clan had a fortune of their own it was small in comparison to the Princesses'. He always wanted a simple life, he pictured him and Mikoto throwing snowballs at one another with children hiding avoiding their attacks. He wanted to get home, he wanted Mikoto he want to kiss her lips that tasted of strawberries.

His mind began to wonder and he let himself fall deep into his fantasy. A sudden movement caused him to come back to his senses. A man with a knife was coming at him with an incredible speed. Fugaku was too late he if he moved the Princess the culprit would only change the angle and stab her. He couldn't use any heavy jutsu because there would be too many casualties. He had only one choice he moved to stand in front the Princess. The room stopped at the sight and the princess started to cry yelling, "Fugaku!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CRACK!

Mikoto looked in utter shock as the glass that held her tea cracked. Her eyes started to shake with worry, "That can't be good."

Kushina looked over at her friend and laughed, "You worry too much, here let me help you clean the mess."

Mikoto nodded and handed napkins to her friend. The bell to the tea shop rang as two young boys walked in and sat at the table. Mikoto looked up and seen that one of the two boys wore the Uchiha insignia on the back of his shirt.

"Fugaku." She said loudly she couldn't stop worrying and her body was starting to shut down. The two boys looked up Mikoto they both wondered if she was okay.

Mikoto felt weak and suddenly started to fall over and the young Uchiha boy caught her, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and lowered her vision trying to catch a glimpse of him. He had short spikey black hair and he wore a shinobi headband which was covered by orange goggles. His big black eyes were wide and looking at Mikoto through worried eyes, "Are you okay lady?"

Kushina was by her friends side in an instant, "Of course she's okay idiot she strong ya know!"

Lighting sparks went off between Kushina and the boy as they stared each other down. Mikoto sat up and smiled gently at the young man, "Yes thank you."

"You called out Fugaku earlier by any chance were you talking about Fugaku Uchiha." The boy waited for Mikoto's answer and when she nodded yes and continued speaking, "He's my older cousin, how do you know him?"

Mikoto blushed and Kushina pointed at the boy, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

The boy made a face at Kushina and she proceeded by doing the same. Mikoto sighed deeply, "What is your name?"

The boy looked at Mikoto and chuckled, "The names Obito Uchiha!"

"Well Obito I am Mikoto and this is Kushina. To answer your question from earlier I am to marry Fugaku."

Obito's face went red and he started smiling. Kushina squinted at the boy, "You little weirdo, what are you so excited about?

The boy ignore Kushina's insult and answered her question, "I just rescued the soon to be Lady Uchiha!"

Mikoto and Kushina dropped to the floor for a few moments before Kushina hopped up and punched Obito in the head, "You brat you hardly did anything anyone could have done what you did."

Obito went red with frustration but kept it in. Mikoto placed two hands on either side of his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Obito."

The boy blushed and his smile was from ear to ear, "Cousin Fugaku is lucky to have someone like you." He then looked around to Kushina, "But I feel sorry for any man who falls victim to you beast."

Kushina erupted, "What you say you little jerk? I'm going to murder you!"

"Threating my student already Kushina?" The bell had rang and they didn't notice that Minato had walked in the tea shop.

Kushina visible calmed down and her face grew with sadness. She turned to Obito, "You know kid maybe you're on to something. See you later Mikoto."

Minato gasp as she left, "Kushina wait!" He yelled but it was too late she was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato and Mikoto were walking although in Mikoto's opinion he walked more as a zombie.

He broke his silence, "Why! What have I done to Kushina? Why won't she speak to me?!"

Mikoto looked up into the sky as a bird circled around her and her teammate, "Looks like were being summoned."

"Yeah." Minato said nodding and they quickly moved to the Hokage's tower.

Once in the room they noticed their other teammate and Mikoto embraced him, "Shibi, I'm glad to see you!"

Even though she couldn't see it Shibi blushed he had always love Mikoto deeply but sadly she never felt the same way.

"What mission do you have for us?" Minato said looking at the Third Hokage.

"Right, well it's an S-ranked intel mission possibly higher. We have been informed that Iwa has been making their way to our border. I had initially thought nothing of it until last night when several of our border patrol groups were killed. Your mission is to go to the border and aid in the battle for control over our borders. I want you to take note of every one you meet on the battle field and keep track of their abilities and jutsu. If you are attacked do what you must to protect yourself. I want you to leave in 2 hours. Go!"

Mikoto was worried about her mission, she could not believe a neighboring land would have taken such action against the Leaf. She rushed to the gates her team had agreed to leave earlier than expected. On her way she seen her red head friend step in her path. The two made their way to the gates where Minato and Shibi stood. Minato looked up in surprise but did not speak to Kushina, he knew her being there was enough.

He turned to his group, "We have to eliminate any problems and gain intel no matter what happens."

They all smiled at each other and Kushina smiled, "Good luck."

The three nodded and turned to walk out the gates, they were surprised however to see two men running carrying someone on their back. Minato and Shibi ran out to help aid the men and Minato's face went white.

Mikoto and Kushina watched intently and were confused by Minato's reaction. The men jogged up and when Mikoto finally seen what her teammate had seen she started to shake and tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

A man was sickly pale and had blood wounds everywhere on his body, his jaw was shattered and bones were poking out. Kushina covered her mouth in horror and Mikoto had finally released her tears, "Fu-Fugaku!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes so I decided to kill of Fugaku. Just kidding I hope you enjoyed I posted a little later than usual because I had exams this week but I will try to keep up with this story. Thank you for all your sweet comments they honestly keep me going! Please keep telling me what you think! Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I hope life is treating you well! I'm excited for this chapter the idea snapped in my mind and I kept adding fuel to the fire! So more drama will unfold and for the record I plan to make Kushina and Mikoto strong in this story. I love Naruto but I couldn't help but feel that no matter how hard the girls worked they were extremely weak and taken down easily. Why is that? Not really sure but I will level the playing field. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 9: Alone!**

"Mikoto! Mikoto come on! Listen Mikoto we have to leave!"

Water, Mikoto's ears sounded like she had gotten water in them. Minato's efforts in yelling at her were muffled and she could feel her body burning with heat. Her tears were even hotter as they rolled down her already soaked cheeks. She felt numb, her body felt as if it wasn't there or it was being carried away by angels slowly and she couldn't stop the feeling.

"No!" Mikoto yelled hitting the much stilled Fugaku's chest, "No! No! No! Oh gosh Fugaku no! Fu-Fugaku! Can you hear me?" Her breathing became unsteady and she sounded like the no air was entering her body, "Fugaku please! Stop joking around, it's not funny you're scaring me!" She looked at him and when he didn't move she started to pound on his chest, "No!"

Minato caught her fist before she could hit Fugaku's chest again, "Mikoto, Fugaku isn't the type to play with you."

Mikoto looked at him and began to cry and Kushina placed her hand on her friends back to console her.

Minato took a deep breath, "Mikoto I understand your pain but we really must go. Fugaku will be taken to the hospital and given the best treatment."

Kushina hissed at Minato, "Do you ever shut up! You're insensitive ya know! You don't get women at all!"

Minato closed his eyes and tears fell softy he opened them again and stared Kushina, "No Kushina I don't get you!"

Kushina's eyes widen before settling into a pout, she turned her head away from Minato, "I'm glad you finally admitted it, now we can stay out of each other's way."

Minato turned his back towards the red head and she stroked Mikoto's hair as she cried into Fugaku's chest.

"What's going on here?"

Minato turned to see Orochimaru but wasn't in the mood to answer him.

"Tsunade." A white haired man said.

She looked at him, "Right." She then walked to Fugaku and placed a hand on his chest so she could heal him.

Orochimaru turned to his white haired teammate "Jiraiya, I'm going to file our mission's report you stay and help Tsunade."

Minato walked over to Mikoto and lifted her off Fugaku, "Mikoto I know you want to stay but it will take entirely too long for us to request another member and the front line can't wait, we have to go."

Kushina smiled at her friend, "I promise to stay by his side and write you when he's feeling better."

Mikoto wiped her eyes and nodded to her friends they were right, unfortunately. She was a ninja and Fugaku would get better she know he would. She turned to leave but gave him one last look it pained her to leave him and in a state like this but she knew she would be hearing from Kushina soon.

She took a deep breath and set off to defend her country.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kushina sat by Fugaku's bedside it had already been two weeks since Mikoto left and nothing had changed. He didn't wake up and he only was able to drink because the nurses pumped it into him. Kushina sat with a piece of paper and a pencil, she had absolutely no idea what to write Mikoto. The news would only worry her friend which would cause her to lose focus and put herself in danger. On the other hand not writing may cause her to believe that Fugaku was dead and Kushina just didn't have the heart to tell her.

Kushina took a loud deep breath and began to scribe.

" _Dear Mikoto,_

 _Fugaku is"_

The door to Fugaku's room swung opened.

"What are you doing here you beast?!" A young boy said loudly.

Kushina fumed with anger with her eyes closed she turned around and hit the boy in is head. She knew exactly who it was, "I'll kill you, you little brat!" The boy after being hit went quiet and without opening her eyes she smiled victoriously, "I guess I showed you!" She opened her eyes and her heart began to melt. Obito was standing next to Fugaku with an expression of pain.

He looked at her and smiled softly, "I just got back from an escort mission when I heard that cousin Fugaku was in the hospital. How did this happen? I can't lose him he's all I have."

Kushina's eyes widened, "What about your parent?"

"They died a long time ago." He said with no emotion, "Everyone in the Uchiha clan treats me like a nobody. I guess I deserved it because I use to pull pranks to get everyone's attention but they only hated me more. Fugaku was the first person to see that I was just a hurt little boy who need attention and love. He began to train me and treated me like I was his younger brother even with him being the Heir to the clan." Obito grabbed his stomach, "I just can't lose him."

Kushina pulled Obito in to her arms and rested her chin on his head causing him to blush, "I understand how it feels, I lost both of my parents too." Obito gasped at Kushina's confession, "As for Fugaku, he's going to be just fine he's too stubborn to die ya know."

Time passed as the two held on to each other Obito started to giggle and Kushina looked down at him, "You I take it back any guy would be lucky to have you. After all even beauty can be a beast."

Kushina pounded him on the head and Obito blushed and rubbed his sore. Her gazed landed on Fugaku she hoped what she told Obito was the truth for his and Mikoto's sake. She then turned and grabbed both of his shoulders, "Obito, if anything were to happen to Fugaku you need to know you're not alone. You have Minato and Mikoto and even me and I promise I won't ever let you feel alone again."

Before Obito could respond there were two knocks at the door. Kushina opened it and found an Anbu member outside of it, "Kushina the Hokage has a mission for you."

Kushina blushed thinking about the promise she made Mikoto and then sighed and nodded her agreement, "Obito I need to look after Fugaku until I return."

She shut the door not caring of his response because he no longer had a choice in the matter.

" _Sorry Mikoto but I couldn't write the letter."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know it's a short chapter but I have already started the next but I wanted to put this out so you guys could have something to read. New chapter maybe within the next day or two so don't kill me please! Thank you for all the wonderful comments they truly keep me going! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys updating a little later than I intended too. Sorry about the wait, I honestly wasn't going to post until Thursday but I received some bad news. My friend passed away from a brain an aneurysm this morning and I want to keep my mind busy. So I hope you enjoy this chapters! Thank you for all your amazing comments.

 **Chapter 10: Letters of War!**

Mikoto sat with her legs folded waiting for the messenger bird to arrive. She had been doing this every day since she left for her mission. She waited for a message from Kushina concerning Fugaku's health. He was alive she knew he had to be, he was strong right? Right! Kushina would have informed her if her fiancé was dead.

A man sat and watched the girl, his eyes were hidden by glasses and didn't move.

"How is she?" Minato asked Shibi as he walked out of the tent.

"She waits for a message telling her if Fugaku is alive or not. It's been three months and she has sent countless letters addressed to both Fugaku and Kushina and she has yet to get a response."

Minato eyes held pain he wondered if Kushina was ok. She had to be right? But then why hadn't she sent anything to ease Mikoto's pain? Was Fugaku dead? No it couldn't be Kushina even though it would hurt her would have informed Mikoto so she could attend the funeral. So what was going on?

Mikoto heard the massager bird flapping down to her and she quickly retrieved the message for the bird.

It read, _"No messages today. Keep up the good work!"_

Mikoto balled up the note, "Damn it! I can't keep guessing if he's alive!"

She ripped the letter into pieces and through it to the floor dropping to her knees and pounding her fist into the ground repeatedly.

Minato placed his hand of his teammates shoulder. She knew who it was but didn't turn around her eyes started to fill but she quickly wiped them away. She stood up and came faced both Minato and Shibi.

Shibi stuck his hands deep inside his pockets, "Mikoto I always hoped you'd one day acknowledge my feelings for you. But seeing you like this I know it will never happen because your hearts belongs to someone else. So instead of moping at my heartbreak, I'll help with yours by sending my insects to located Fugaku and inform us."

Mikoto clung to Shibi, "Thank you I really appreciate it and you will find the perfect girl for you." She looked over at Minato, "What would I do without you?"

"I have a mission for you Mikoto, you and I are going to go and infiltrate the enemy's ground."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina ran back to her camp covered in mud.

She ran up to a tall, tan, man who had dark hair and moderate muscles. He turned and shouted out of shock, "Kushina! What happened? I sent you to hunt for fish so why do you look like a mud monster?"

Kushina ran her hand across her body collecting mud then she flicked it down and it fell to the ground, "I slipped down a muddy hill."

"So no fish then?" The man asked.

Kushina smiled and tossed him a scroll, "Hiro I never fail a mission, I'm going to go get cleaned up you start cooking."

The man laughed, "She sealed the fish in this scroll, that girl is amazing." He watched her with a blush she was a very beautiful woman, "Watch out for hills!"

After she was bathed Kushina walked back to camp and sat next to Hiro by the fire. Other ninjas sat around laughing and telling other stories. Hiro looked a Kushina and smiled, "Everyone thank Kushina for catching all of this fish."

Kushina looked at him trying to shush him, people didn't like Kushina very much and she knew it was because of the beast inside of her. Didn't Hiro know that? Of course he did, he was the eldest son of the Third Hokage. She was sure the Hokage sent her to his post because he knew and could keep an eye on her.

Everyone started to yell thank you and she couldn't help but blush at the attention. She ate her fish silently and headed back to her tent. She looked up at the sky wondering if Minato was looking at the same sky she was. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a noise.

"Hiro! Are you trying to scare me?" Kushina hissed.

He blushed, "No of course not, I was just wanted to walk you to your tent."

Kushina started walking and he fell in step beside her, "You're the captain shouldn't you be with the majority of the men?"

He shook his head, "I should look after everyone but I can't help but worry about you more Kushina"

Kushina stopped and looked at him, "Only because your old man told you to right?"

He grabbed her hand, "No Kushina you're beautiful and I've been admiring you a while now."

Kushina froze she couldn't help but think about Minato his smile, his laugh, his words.

 _"No Kushina I don't get you!"_

She looked at Hiro and he smiled at her waiting for her to respond. Was she supposed to be over Minato? Was he over her, had he been with other girls? She wanted to run away she wasn't ready for any of this. She started to back away slowly.

She tripped over a tent cord and before she fell Hiro caught her in his strong, toned, arms. He smiled charmingly at her, "I told you I needed to watch over you."

She moved out of his arms and stepped back, "I have to go see if my letter sent to Mikoto or not." She turned around and ran away fast.

"Wait Kushina!" She was out of sight and he sighed, "I thought she knew we couldn't send letters to any other post only to the village."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You ready Mikoto?" Minato asked as they looked from behind the bushes.

"Ready, let's go!" Mikoto answered.

"Right I'll stay here and offer you two back up." Shibi said earning two nods.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

An insect landed on Shibi's finger and his teammates watched as the creature communicated with the owner.

Shibi nodded and Mikoto's heart started panicking, "What is it Shibi how's Fugaku."

The man looked at Mikoto, "He fine it seems that Konoha has only allowed messages to be sent to the Hokage and that is why there has been no respond. Fugaku is healthy."

The woman smiled then turned her attention back to her mission, "I'm going in, Minato wait a few minutes then we'll meet in the center of the village." The female ninja flew out of the bushes.

Minato was about to take his leave when Shibi stopped him, "Minato there is something else I didn't tell Mikoto."

Minato waited for his teammate to finish, "It seems Fugaku's father has died. As a result Fugaku was named head of the Uchiha clan. He has been prompted to take on a new wife in Mikoto's absence."

Minato gasped, "What?"

The bug keeper fixed his glasses, "If Mikoto doesn't return soon she'll lose him." A moment of silence passed and Shibi spoke once more, "I would have Mikoto at last, but it wouldn't make her happy. So what are we going to do?" **(1)**

Minato sighed then smiled, "I have an idea."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That is it for this chapter I hope you liked it. Please cherish everyone around you.

 **(1)** Shino is bold so I imagine Shibi the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys here's a new chapter for you starting to believe no one reads this fanfiction but for now it will not be deleted. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 11** : Please Let Me!

Mikoto was dressed in brown and red clothing as most of Iwa dressed that way and she had infiltrated the village. She had on a red top that had no sleeves and the thin spaghetti straps crossed in the back. She paired it with a brown skirt that a splits on either side of her legs that also showed her orange shorts underneath it. Minato had on a red top and brown pants with a grey hat to cover most of his blonde hair.

Mikoto looked around to find Minato they thought it be best if they walked separate so if one was caught the other could get Shibi for backup.

With her mind wondering Mikoto bump into a really tall solid man. She quickly cursed herself for not paying attention, she knew the people of this village were very hot headed and she knew the conflict would draw attention to her.

"I am so very sorry I just got dizzy out of nowhere sir." Mikoto had no choice, she tried to keep the man calm.

The man began to yell, "Oh I'll give you a reason to be dizzy." He turn around to face her and when he saw her his face calmed down and he smiled really big, "Oi! Sorry my anger gets the best of me at times but I would never want to hurt such a _beautiful, gentle,_ woman _like yourself_."

Mikoto mentally started to freak out she did not like the way he spoke about her, _"Oh no don't tell me he likes me!"_

Minato smiled and decided he would help his friend out he walked up to her and placed a hand around her shoulders, "Hey _honey_ , thanks for waiting for me. Shall we get going I'm starving?"

The man looked at Minato then back at Mikoto, "So this is your boyfriend?" He crossed his arms, "Boyfriends are easily replaced."

Minato and Mikoto started to freak out by the man's words, they couldn't believe he didn't care about their fake relationship, "Husband! He's my husband." Mikoto yelled out of impulse.

The man squinted and made an 'hmmm' sound and Mikoto and Minato took a deep breath realizing he would back off, "Husbands are just as replaceable." He said with no comedy in his voice.

Minato almost flipped over and Mikoto shook slightly at the man's words.

"Kotai!" A man jogged up to the man standing before Mikoto and Minato and the pair perked up at his name.

"Yes, what is it Ko?" Kotai asked

"Well it's just the Tsuchikage wants to talk about the team you will be leading into battle." Ko explained nervously.

Kotai nodded, "I'll be right there." He then turned to Mikoto, "Replaceable remember that, a woman like you should be married to a war hero."

He then hopped away leaving both Mikoto and Minato's eyes spinning.

"He didn't care that you were married to me." Minato said sadly.

"Minato is that all you're worried about!?" She then lowered her voice and whispered, "That is are target."

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

"Right we are looking for a man with the name Kotai. He about 6 feet tall and has a slight muscle build to him." Ai blushed remembering the man as she explained his features, "He has brown hair that he let hang and his eyes sparkle, I mean are brown as well."

"Alright so we'll kill him before his team attacks us." Mikoto said with fire in her eyes.

"NOO!" Ai yelled before slowly laughing awkwardly, "I mean no way you stole the words right out of my mouth. Yes if you can find it in your hearts to kill him then do so."

The group walked out of debriefing tent and Shibi spoke, "I think Ai had relations with this Kotai guy."

Minato laughed, "What? Oh no she's just that way about every person she meets and finds attractive even I had to shake her off of me."

Shibi stopped walking, "She's never been that way with me."

Minato went blank and then started laughing, "Well I'm sure lots of people haven't gotten her attention not matter how attractive they are. Right Mikoto? Tell Shibi Ai has never stalked you before!"

Mikoto blushed deeply, "I would love to but I'd be lying."

"Minato." The blonde flinched at the sound of his name and Shibi stepped before him, "You think I'm attractive right?"

Mikoto started laughing and Minato blushed, "W-Why do I have to answer that shouldn't it be Mikoto?"

"Mikoto has a fiancé now so she can't answer, but you'll do. Shibi leaned closer to Minato the sun caught his black sunglasses causing him to look more serious, "Now answer the question."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Mikoto started laugh again, "Oh man I still can't you told Shibi he was attractive. I didn't realize he was your type Minato."

Minato turned red with embarrassment, "We should meet with Shibi to discuss further plans."

Mikoto smiled, "Can't wait to see him can you?"

Minato did not respond he only wanted to see one person even though they left one another at a bad time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina walked along the border of her camp she turned as she heard someone yell, "Kushina!"

She turned to see Hiro running up to her, "Are you ready to get going? We should have been gone long ago but we'll still make it to Danzo's camp tonight if we hurry."

"Right." Kushina nodded, she had been waiting on him to debrief the replacement captain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Master Fugaku, there is someone who is here to see you."

Fugaku punched a vase and it shatter, "Didn't I say I did not want to see anyone!"

The old man coughed before apologizing, "Sorry master."

"Hey don't be so hard on the old man I told him I could cheer you up!" Obito walked into the room bowing before the picture of Fugaku's father.

"So you lied did you?" Fugaku said coldly, he was joking with Obito but he had no room to make it sound that way.

Obito sat in silence with Fugaku, "Where is Lady Mikoto?"

"You know Mikoto?" Fugaku practically jump at the sound of her name but non the less did not sound excited.

Obito grinned, "Yes I saved her life and she, Minato sensei, and Kushina could only talk about you." Obito's eyes dropped, "You have really great friends Cousin Fugaku."

Fugaku looked up at his father's image, "Mikoto should be here for this but since we are not married yet they can't pull her until her mission is done. On top of that I have to worry about the elders trying to make me accept the Tea Daimyo's offer to marry his daughter."

Obito's eyes widen, "Why would they ask that of you? You lost your father why would the elders take her away from you as well?"

Fugaku heard Obito but did not reply his mind felt so heavy he was barley recovered. He left the hospital because of his father's death, he did not want to allow time for anyone else to take the clan head title from him.

"Why did you leave me?" Obito looked up at Fugaku and saw him looking at his father with angered eyes, "You selfish old man why did you not get treatment for your illness! You would still be here still be able to guide me! You only every cared about yourself! You're just like mother not considering me!" He then stood up and started to knock things over with rage causing everything he touched to shatter. He looked at his father picture and picked it up. He squeezed the frame and threw the picture out of pain.

Obito caught it and pushed Fugaku down to the ground, "What do you think you're doing!? Why would want to destroy a precious memory of your father!"

Fugaku looked at Obito shocked but the little boy kept speaking, "Your father was a great man! How dare you call him selfish! Did you ever stop think that maybe he the treatment would have made him feel worse then what he already did!? Look at this, look at everything around you!" Obito gestured to the room they were in, "This is the smallest room in your house but it's bigger than my entire apartment! You sit here and cry about how your parents didn't love you because they died early in life; well I have news for you, you're not the only person whose parents died early in life."

Obito looked at the ground and calmed himself, "My mother died while helping a family escape their burning home and my father was killed in the line of duty. I was alone at the age of two and have been on my own since then." His rage came back to him as he yelled, "Does that my parents were selfish?! Should my mom have let that family burn inside their home? Should my father have quit his life as a ninja?"

"Obito your parents died protecting Konoha and the people in it." Fugaku said coldly.

Obito clenched his fist, "Oh yea well your mother died after giving birth to your fat head and your father died from a illness yes but do you think if he looked weak the Uchiha elders would have let him lead our clan!? No he held on and kept fighting so you could take your rightful position as the clan head! Both your mother and father died but they let you everything they could, including their love."

Obito shoved a different photo in Fugaku's hands causing him to gasp. It was his sick mother holding him with his father hugging them.

Obito walked to the door but Fugaku's voice stopped him from leaving, "What. What kept you so happy all these years Obito?"

He turned and cheesed at him, "You, you treated with kindness when no one else would. That's why I will always be here for you."

"Fugaku, one more thing." Obito turned to him, "Thank you for treating me like family even before I had these red eyes."

Fugaku nodded his respect to the young man he cared deeply for, "Just make sure I don't lose or I'll drag you from the other side just to kill you again."

The young boy cheesed once more, "No worries."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally I'm tired."

"Sorry Kushina but we need you to provide back up to the team we sent out for infiltration."

She started to whine, "Ai I just traveled non-stop can't someone else go?"

The woman shook her head blushing at Hiro, "Well you have experience with this team."

Kushina popped up and giggled happily, "Oh I bet I know who they are, well what are we waiting for let's go Hiro!"

The two quickly changed their clothing before leaving for Iwa.

 _ **Meanwhile already in Iwa…**_

Mikoto cried into Kotai's arms, "Then Minato said he hasn't loved me for years and that there was another woman. I am sorry for coming to you, I know we just met but I have no one else and you were just so nice to me earlier."

Kotai comforted Mikoto for his own perverted and selfish reasons.

From a distance sat two males, "She is actually really good at this."

Minato nodded at Shibi's remark, "I'm glad makes this a whole lot easier. Why don't you get into position Shibi?"

"Right." The insect user agreed and walked off going unnoticed.

Minato made his way to Kotai he wanted to try out his new technique and this mission demanded speed. He had to assassinate a general in a foreign village without being caught. All he had to do was get Kotai to touch him or vice versa and give Mikoto the cue to run off to safety before he killed him.

"Hey Mikoto, why are you with him?!" He asked trying to sound like an asshole.

Mikoto playing her role started to stutter, "I- I um well um."

"She doesn't have to answer a worthless punk like you!" Kotai said grabbing a few people's attention. They then went back to their lives not paying attention.

Kotai tried to push Minato and Minato was happy as the instant contact, "Perfect." He thought to himself.

A sudden jerk caused Kotai to missed Minato by a few inches. Hiro looked at Minato worried if he could handle the man before him.

Kushina looked around Hiro, "Mikoto? Minato?" Kushina thought she would be reunited with her twin teammates.

"Kushina." Minato said passionately.

Kotai grabbed Kushina by the arm, "Is this the woman you been cheating on your wife with?"

Minato blushed and shook his head, "No of course not."

Kushina snatched her arm away and turned to Minato in shock, "Wife? You have a wife Minato?!"

Kotai laughed, "I knew Mikoto deserves better than this you are a unfit husband Minato." He then looked at Hiro, "Let me guess you are Kuhini's boyfriend. Did you know she was cheating on you with Minato who is married to beautiful Mikoto here?"

Hiro blushed, "No I mean, I would like to be her boyfriend but her heart belongs to someone else."

Kushina blushed with embarrassment and Minato looked at her with curiosity, "My heart belongs to me! My name is Kushina not Kuhini and I'm so done with this."

Hiro scrambled, "Wait Kushina!" He chased after her.

Mikoto knew now was her chance she started to fake cry, "This is too much I have to get out of here!"

Kotai pulled her behind him, "You're going to come with me it would be crazy for me to let anywhere near this guy."

Mikoto blushed, "Well I was supposed to run away you're messing with the script."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minato touched his arm causing Kotai to focus his attention to him, "Why you little punk!"

He swung a powerful punch but Minato was gone with a flash. Mikoto darted for the escape route while Kotai's focus was on Minato.

"Where'd you go you bastard!? Was that whore apart of your plan?!" Kotai yelled with a roar.

"Captain Kotai, are you alright?" A five man squad ran to aid their leader, they surrounded him willing to give their own lives to protect him.

Kotai laughed, "It's alright men no one has ever came close to defeating me and are still alive today. If that bastard comes back I'll-"

"You'll what captain?" A man asked as he turned and he gasped in fear, "Captain!"

The ninja sat stunned by Kotai's sudden death.

"But how!" A man yelled.

"It doesn't matter where not letting him get away. Find him!" Another shinobi said.

"There!"

"No over here!"

"Quick everyone behind you!"

A grey hat fell to the floor as all the men turned to see a yellow flash before it disappeared completely.

"What was that? What will we tell the Tsuchikage when he asks who killed captain Kotai?" A frightened ninja asked his friend.

"We tell him it was the Yellow flash."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina sat on a big rock looking into the moon. Hiro sat next to her and smiled, "I get it now, your heart belongs to him. You love Minato don't you Kushina?"

Kushina blushed but didn't speak, "It doesn't matter he doesn't love me."

Minato ran up to Mikoto he smiled happy she was able to escape his eyes then surveyed the area searching for her. He had to speak to her tell her he was in love but when he saw he she was blushing next to Hiro. He knew at that moment that she was in love and he would not bother her again.

"Mikoto." Minato said calmly getting her attention, "Shibi and I thought it was best to tell after the mission but Fugaku's father died and they want him to marry someone else."

Mikoto gasped, "W-what? But why?"

Mikoto's brain started to spin, she felt so sad. She was sorry for the loss of his father but she wasn't ready to get married so soon. She wanted to become more established but she would have to return to the village and marry Fugaku and be confined for the rest of her life. She was prepared to do so but she thought it would quite some time from now. However she couldn't let him marry someone else could she? He never expressed deeper feeling for her and she didn't recall saying anything along those lines either. But did she feel that way? She was fighting with herself.

"You have to go back and be with Fugaku." Minato said in a demanding tone.

Mikoto blinked with shock, "I will finish my mission, no one else is going back home for personal reasons."

Minato crossed his arms and sighed, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because men shinobi always look down on us females! You think we are weak and have to give in to our emotions instead of completing missions! Tell me Minato would go home or stand your ground?!"

Kushina, Shibi, and Hiro watched silently, "No I would finish the mission." Minato said before adding, "But I have no one who I love dearly who is also waiting for me."

Kushina turned her head hurt by his comment.

Mikoto smiled smartly, "Exactly."

Shibi and Hiro turned their attention away from the situation. Mikoto turned and started to walk away, "I'm sorry Mikoto." Minato said before thrusting his leg into her ankle.

She screamed out in pain and he caught her before she fell to the floor. Everyone ran over to her and Kushina grabbed her hand, "Mikoto what happened are you ok?"

Minato watched to see if she would rat him out with Hiro there he could get into serious trouble, "I'm so clumsy I fell the wrong way and I think my ankle is broken."

Hiro examined her ankle, "Yea you're right, and there is no way you can fight in this circumstance we will have to send you home. I'll take you back myself and until then Kushina I want you to replace Mikoto on this squad."

Kushina nodded and cursed Mikoto secretly. She watched as Minato walked away and she slightly noticed he was limping.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Father please forgive me it's been almost two weeks and I have yet to prepare you service for you." Fugaku lit a candle by his father's picture.

"Well I can help you now."

Fugaku turned to see Mikoto standing in the doorway his heart fluttered though he did not show it. He looked at her wrapped up ankle, "What happened?"

He asked suddenly by her side, "Oh this nothing I just fell." Mikoto lied again.

"I prepared dinner for the both of us why don't you come and eat?" Mikoto asked him.

He nodded his agreement and she limped out of the room he scooped her up in a bridal position and carried her to the dinner table.

The food looked delicious and his belly growled at the absence of food in his stomach. They both dug right into their food it was really delicious.

After they were finished Mikoto started to get restless and Fugaku noticed, "What is wrong?"

She blushed, "It's just I really wanted to take a shower but my mother is gone shopping for the weekend and Kushina replaced me on my mission."

Fugaku coughed, "I see." He started to blush, "I could always help you."

Mikoto blushed, "No that would be inappropriate we're not married."

"You will be mine soon, I will not try anything but who else do you have?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes ok." Mikoto said still holding her blush.

Fugaku carried Mikoto into the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Luckily the shower had a seat so she was able to wash herself in privacy.

"Fugaku I'm finished!" Mikoto yelled and a few minutes later Fugaku appeared in the room.

She wrapped the towel around herself and he picked her up bridal style as it was easier that way.

He gentle laid her on a huge comfy bed. After a quick look around she knew it was his room, "You can sleep here I'll take the couch."

He smiled at her and Mikoto shifted under his gaze, "I like your curly hair." He said before his frown came back and he walked out the room.

"Wait Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled.

He walked back inside the room and up to her, "Is something wrong?"

She sat there blank she didn't know what she wanted but she didn't want him to go, "Will you stay with me?"

He gasped in shock and nodded his head slowly, "I'll give you time to get dressed."

Mikoto grabbed his arm so he wouldn't move, "No, I want you to make love to me."

She was blushing uncontrollably and he froze shocked at what she said. Mikoto began pulling him closer until he was over top of her, "Mikoto I. Are you sure you want me to? I mean we're not married."

"But I will be yours soon right? I really want this Fugaku, I want to take your mind off of things even if it's just for a while."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers. She began to lightly place kisses on his lips before it became deeper.

Fugaku began kissing on her neck causing her to moan softly, "Yes. Fugaku please let me help ease your pain. Let me be the rock that you need. Please let me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is it for this chapter next chapter might have mild sexual content but never over board. A long chapter for everyone you can thank Yuulin for that. I hope you enjoyed Comments/ Reviews are deeply appreciated. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys this chapter will be relatively short due to an essay I should be writing instead of this chapter. So please enjoy it! P.S I suck at writing intimate scenes but I figured it had to happen one way or another. As Always thank you to Yuulin for your amazing comment!

 **Chapter 12: P.S I Love You!**

"Mikoto." Fugaku whispered seductively into her ear before he began kiss her neck softly. She moaned to his action silently begging him to not stop. His hot tongue licked her neck before biting her roughly to tease her.

It quickly grew wet between her legs and although this would be Mikoto's first time ever experiencing sex she knew that this was a great sign. She ran her hands gently through his soft hair squeezing it when she needed to release a moan.

Fugaku hovered over top of Mikoto staring at his future bride, he couldn't stop admiring her beauty. Her breasts were round and sat up perfectly even with their size. Her flat stomach also showed off her muscles that were due to become abs at any moment. His eyes outlined the way her waist went in the came out gradually and went into her hips. She pulled him down and their lips touched sending butterflies to Mikoto's stomach. Fugaku pulled her legs up to her shoulder bring a blush to Mikoto's face at the way she felt so bare and open to him.

He smiled and brought a hand to caress her face, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you I just want you to feel every pleasure possible."

Mikoto blushed even harder but she trusted Fugaku, "Okay." She answered meekly her voice just above a whisper.

Fugaku kissed her ankle which for some odd reason relaxed Mikoto as she thought to herself, _"Oh he just has some weird foot fetish."_

Not a moment later, Fugaku kissed her calf, slowly making his way to her knee. Mikoto started to panic again but didn't not knowing how close he would get to get, "Ahh!" She yelled as he yanked her closer to him making her slide down the pillow her head was on.

Fugaku smiled evilly as he watched her innocent face turn redder by the second. He licked his lips hungry to taste more of her. He skipped other places on her leg and started to lick the inside of her inner thigh causing her to scream, "F-Fugaku what are you doing?"

He ignored her knowing it was just an exciting feeling and she was knew to it. Fugaku then licked the other side of her thigh causing her to snapped up, "Fugaku I-"

Before she could speak Fugaku squeezed her face and began to kiss her, "Mikoto just relax and enjoy the feeling, it may be weird at first but you'll like it."

She nodded and laid down completely with the exception of her legs which Fugaku held lower than before.

Fugaku began dragging his tongue closer to her _friend_ ( **A/N** sorry don't know what to call it without it sounding disgusting to me, so friend it is!) Before finally settling there earning a loud gasp from Mikoto.

He began to slowly lick her causing her to moan, "Yes! Oh my gosh yes!"

Mikoto grabbed the sheets beside her squeezing them as if to brace herself for the pleasure shooting through her body, "Why does this feel so good?!"

Fugaku only licked faster at the sound of Mikoto's voice, he clenched her legs holding them down, "Please Fugaku I want you inside of me!"

Fugaku climbed on top of her and they slowly started to kiss. Fugaku slowly placed his weight evenly pressing his member to Mikoto's entrance. She smiled and looked into his eyes and he kissed her slowly pushing himself inside of her.

Mikoto broke the kiss gasping for air and shuttering at the pain. Fugaku kissed her neck to ease her pain but her body continued to tremble.

"Are you alright?" Fugaku asked with the most emotion she had ever seen him show.

"Y-yes." She said still shaking, "I-I should have known it would feel this way, your _friend_ isn't small at all." Though she was in pain her face looked genuinely happy.

He began to push himself inside of her and she clenched his arm. Fugaku pulled out then thrusted himself back in her causing her to whimper.

He stopped staring at her worried he had hurt her badly but she moan his name, "Fugaku!"

A wave of heat flushed over Fugaku's body as he started to thrust himself inside of her, "Say my name again."

"Fugaku! Fugaku! Oh yes don't stop keep going Fugaku!" Mikoto never felt passion like she felt right now with Fugaku.

Fugaku began to moan in her neck, "Mikoto you're so beautiful."

Fugaku was reaching his limit and telling by Mikoto's body she was too. He thrusted harder and harder causing to moan louder.

This was it he was coming, his body jerked and he went limp saying, "I love you Mikoto." Before falling over beside her.

Her eyes widen after hearing him utter the words _'I love you'_. Had he really meant what he said or was it just a reflex? Mikoto turned to him but he was fast asleep snoring. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and guessed that he was exhausted from dealing with his father's death so she decided she wouldn't wake him for her own selfish reason.

She picked up his hand playing with it giggling when she remembered how he used it to touch in such sexual ways. She placed a kiss on his chest then his lips as she watched him sleep.

Mikoto's heart pounded loudly at the thought of Fugaku really meaning he loved her. Did she love him? Of course she did even though she never said it to anyone, she wouldn't have had sex with him if she didn't love him.

"P.S I love you too Fugaku." She said before laying her head on his chest and letting sleep take her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok so I know it's terrible that this chapter is all about sex and it wasn't that greatly written but I still hope you all enjoyed and will comment/ review this chapter!

Hey 5 more days until Naruto's Birthday and I won't write a chapter for him for this story because Naruto doesn't exist but if you check out my other fanfiction "Love is Better with a Little Bit of War" you can read about Naruto and you won't need to have read the other chapters to enjoy it. So until next time my loyal readers!


End file.
